In My Heart
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: Rewritten Version. In my heart I hoped we were meant to be, and I wondered if he wanted that too. And even if did, he could he handle this? Poke and Contest ships.
1. Prologue: I Wish You Were Here

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Summary: REPOSTED AND REWRITTEN! In my heart I hoped we were meant to be, and I wondered if he wanted that too. And even if he did….could he handle this? Pokeshipping and hints of Contestshipping.

READ THIS!

A/N: Okay, so, the reason I decided to delete the original version of this story is that I reread it and I thought it was going way too fast, and some of the character's lines were really cheesy and I just felt like editing it and making it all the better, or at least I hope I make it better.

Prologue: I Wish You Were Here

_**But it's too late, too late to call  
Are you out there?  
Too late, too much to say**_

Wish you were here  
Wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave, and stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
I wish you, I wish you were here

_-Wish You Were Here, Hey Monday_

It's been a month.

A month since I've seen him, a month since we…

Oh, dear sweet Mew, what _did we __**do? **_

"Ash, I wish you were here," I whispered. Rain was pounding against the window above me, and I was sitting on the diving board overlooking the Cerulean Gym's pool. I stared down at the water, watching my Pokémon frolic through the depths of it. Azurill sat in my arms, looking at the rain with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Misty, like, what's the matter?" I felt a little more pressure on the diving board and I saw my sister Daisy scooting nearer to me. Of my three older sisters, Daisy is the one who really spends time at the Gym anymore.

"Nothing Daisy," I lied.

"Come on Misty, talk to me." I didn't respond and hugged Azurill tighter. She sighed and then I practically heard her smile. I know, weird, but she was close enough and my senses are seriously out of whack. "Hey, did like anything happen between you and Ash?"

_Oh, something happened all right… _I thought.

"No, nothing at all." I said.

"Really?" she said coyly.

"Really." I replied.

"Are you sure?" she continued. I let out a groan of frustration.

"Yes, I'm sure! Can you PLEASE leave me alone?" I shouted in her face, and I accidentally lost my balance, falling off the diving board and into the pool.

"Azuuri!" I heard Azurill call before I hit the water with an unforgiving splash. I opened my eyes and looked around, and saw for the surface. I swam for it and took a huge gulp of air. Daisy was looking down at me fearfully.

"Are you okay?" she called.

"Yeah, sure, I'm GREAT!" I called back sarcastically. I doggie paddled over to the ladder and pulled myself out. "This is your fault!" I told her. Azurill saw I was okay and jumped up and down happily, so much that both she and my sister fell to the pool below. I couldn't hold back a laugh as Azurill jumped up and splashed us both, giggling like a crazy Pokémon. Daisy was livid, because the pool had messed up her hair.

"Oh get over yourself Day, you needed a shower anyway."

"Humph." she grunted. This was just what I needed, a good laugh.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Later that night, rain was still pounding viciously outside, and many people from neighboring small towns were coming here and Viridian City to stay until the flooding was cleared. I hope Professor Oak, Tracey, Mrs. Ketchum and all of those Pokémon are all right! Just to be safe, I stood up and….whoa….a dizzy spell hit me. I stumbled slightly, and held on to my headboard. My eyesight was fuzzy for second and then I felt nauseous. Running to the bathroom, I puked in the toilet, making a huge mess.

I flashed back to one month ago…to the night we…_oh_…_my_…

I felt like crying. This can't be…I…**can't be**…

I hugged my knees to my chest and sat against the cold tile of the bathroom, trying to take deep steady breaths. I leaned my head against the wall as the tears ran down my face. We…it wasn't supposed to happen like that…it...was a mistake…it…oh my….

When I finally got the strength to stand up, I tried to clean up the mess I'd made, but the smell just made me want to throw up more. That and the fact that I could not believe what was happening….

I have to be sure.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I looked out the window and saw the rain had stopped, and I could get to the Cerulean Pharmacy without a problem. I left my sisters a note and told them I was going to get dinner and left the Gym with some of my Pokéballs, just as a precaution. While I was walking, I took out my PokéGear and scrolled through it, wondering who to call.

Ash was definitely out of the question. I could never call him and worry him about something like this.

My sisters would never understand, or even if they did, they would just be judgmental, and that was NOT what I needed right now.

Then I reached May's number. That's perfect. May's my best friend, she'll help me, I know she will!

….But…I can't bother her. She's off in Johto, getting ready for the Grand Festival. I can't bother her with this, I just can't.

I went to the pharmacy alone.

The door opened with a friendly sound that sounded like a Chimecho and I looked around for the aisle I was looking for. I found it and looked at the different kinds of tests. They all looked the same, and I felt myself getting queasy again.

I held it back as best I could and grabbed a random test. I paid for it as quickly as I could and hid it in my bag. I stopped at the local pizza place and picked up a pepperoni and extra cheese pizza, my sisters' favorite.

When I got back to the Gym, I dropped the pizza on the table, ran up to my room and put the pharmacy bag under my pillow, hiding it from view. I wasn't hungry for pizza, but I brought it back just so my sisters wouldn't ask questions.

I sat on the side of my bed and pulled the test out from under my pillow. Twirling the box in my fingers, I bit my lip. Could I…really be pregnant? After…just _one _time? My _first _time?

And…if I am…what'll I tell Ash? Do I even tell him….? Oh, this is so confusing. I need some help, someone to talk to, someone that'll understand…

But before anything else, I have to see if I'm actually pregnant.

Going to the bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand, I looked around for a sign of my sisters, and there was none. I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I paced through the room, waiting for results. When five minutes was up, I went over and saw the little plus sign.

Oh…Mew…

It's…..positive.

I'm pregnant.

"Ash, if you can hear me, I wish you were here, I wish I didn't have to face this alone." I whispered.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!

~Charmed


	2. Just Stay Strong

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Summary: REPOSTED AND REWRITTEN! In my heart I hoped we were meant to be, and I wondered if he wanted that too. And even if he did….could he handle this? Pokeshipping and hints of Contestshipping.

Chapter 2: Just Stay Strong

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_-Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I didn't sleep at all that night. I spent most of the night staring at the ceiling of my room, absently studying the wave patterns my mother had painted up there so long ago.

_Flashback:_

_My mother was beautiful, there was no denying that. She had the blue green eyes that she only passed on to me, and she had the orange-y red hair she gave me. I was the only one of the four of us to look more like our mother. Daisy, Lily, and Violet had more of Dad's genes, but I'll get to him later. _

_Her hair hung down her back with a stylish curl. She stood on the silver metal ladder painting waves on my ceiling. I was about five at the time, so I was looking up with wonder and amazement. _

"_Momma, is it almost done?" I asked. She looked down at me and smiled kindly. _

"_Almost baby," she replied. I giggled at her nickname for me and kept watching her. She was artistically painting the waves in a way that they almost looked real. _

"_Ellie!" Daisy screeched. She went through this phase of calling our mother by her first name. My mother sighed and stepped down from the ladder. _

"_I'll be right back baby," she told me, and I smiled and nodded naively. I looked up at the waves on the ceiling, falling back on my bed. _

_When my mother came back, Daisy was following her, shouting something about how unfair she was being. _

"_Daisy Eleanor Waterflower!" my mom finally screamed in her face. "Sometimes things in life aren't fair, and you just have to get used to it! Stop being a spoiled brat and grow up!" _

_Daisy looked as though she had been slapped. Mom only used our whole names when she was really mad at us. I watched the scene with tears of fear in my eyes. "I love you Daisy, and I know I raised you better than this." My mom sighed and she looked at me. "Oh baby, don't cry," she said to me. She came over and hugged me, whispering soothing things in my ear. _

"_Mom…" said Daisy. "I'm sorry." My mom looked up at Daisy and smiled. _

"_I knew my little Sunflower was in there somewhere," she said. Daisy's face lit up. Sunflower was the name Mom had used for Daisy since she was a baby. _

_Right then, Lily and Violet walked by my room. _

"_Lily, Violet," Mom called. "Come in here please." _

_They didn't even stop walking, they just came in and we all shared a big hug. _

_End Flashback_

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I remembered this. Not long after that day, my mother died in a car accident. We were all devastated, and this is the only real memory I have of her. My father only stayed around long enough to impregnate my mother with me, and then he left. Daisy, Lily and Violet can hardly remember him.

Doing the math, I think my mother was sixteen when she was pregnant with Daisy. I wonder how she dealt with it, what she did in this situation. I know she kept the baby, obviously or I wouldn't have an eldest sister, but how did she decide to _**do **_that? How did she know becoming a mother at sixteen was the right thing to do? Or did she do it because she was against abortion? Or maybe she thought about adoption but couldn't give her up? Or…oh I don't know, and I'm getting a headache. I put my hand on my stomach, wondering when I'd start to show, to grow a belly…

If I even kept the baby at all…I don't know what to do…

I'm so scared, and confused, and what am I supposed to say to Ash? How will he react? Will he bolt, like his father did? Or will he stay, like the good guy I know he is? Or…should I even tell him? Could I some up the courage to tell him that I was pregnant with his baby? Do I even possess that kind of courage to mess up his life that way? He's determined to be a Pokémon Master, and I know he can do it. Who am I to put a stop to that? But who am I not too? How can I keep his own baby a secret from him? I don't think I could ever lie to him, at least for long. Sure, he's dense and I lied to him about my true feelings for years, but that all changed that one night that changed everything. We haven't talked once since then, and I don't think I'm strong enough to talk to him now, especially now that I know I'm pregnant.

I have to tell _someone. _I can't keep this to myself, especially since I'm eventually going to start showing eventually, and that would raise questions with my sisters that I'm nowhere near ready to answer. At least, not without breaking down and crying. I'm already at least a month along, and if I do…end the pregnancy, then where will that leave me? Guilt ridden and sad because I ended a life that had never had a chance to live? Could I even do that? Probably not. But there are only two other options; give the baby up for adoption or…raise it on my own.

Oh sweet _MEW! _I could never become a mother at sixteen, I could barely handle becoming the Gym Leader, how in the name of Arceus could I raise this baby on my own?

"Just stay strong baby," I heard a soft voice whisper. I sat straight up, I know that voice.

"Mom?" I called out tentatively. I almost hit myself out of stupidity. There was no way in the world that my mother actually said that. She's been gone for about eleven years.

"You can do it," the voice spoke again. I looked around. Maybe my sleep deprived mind was playing tricks on me. Yeah, that had to be it. There was no way I was actually hearing my mother talk to me.

I fell back down and tried to relax my mind enough to sleep, and I guess I was just so tired that I didn't even need too.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still tired so I tried to get back to my dreamless, thoughtless state, but of course I couldn't do that. Sighing as I stood up, I went over to my window and looked out.

It was a sunny day in Cerulean, perfect for swimming or traveling.

_Traveling…_

Ash is probably on his way back to the Sinnoh region, stopping along the way with Brock and _Dawn—_I hate her, she's too girly and I think she has a crush on Ash—to train and get ready for the league. I hope he does well, but I also naively hope it'll end faster so he can come back home.

And even if he does, what'll I do? Do I tell him? Do I not? If I don't tell the father of my baby, then who do I tell? Do I tell anyone? But I can't keep this to myself for too long, I mean I'm going to be showing obvious signs of a pregnancy sooner or later and…..I have no clue what I'm going to do! Should I get an abortion? Should I not? Should I give the baby up for adoption? Should I keep it?

My vision fogged up with unexpressed tears of anguish, sadness, fear, and anger. I was anguishing over everything that was happening, sad because I wasn't sure how to feel otherwise, fear of what would happen because of the choice I would eventually have to make, and anger because I was too young to be a mom, I still had plans, I had dreams!

But could I give them up? Could I make Ash give them up?

I could give up my dreams, I mean I had already been forced too because of having to stop traveling with Ash and Brock and take care of the Gym, but if I do tell Ash, I would ruin his dreams, and totally mess up his life. I could never do that to him, no matter how much it would hurt to keep lying to him; I could never force him to give up his dreams. His passion for his dreams was one of the reasons I fell in love with him. There were other reasons, his stubbornness, (which shouldn't really be an attractive quality, but a lot of the time it saved our butts), his skill at battling, the love he had for his Pokémon, and his eyes. I know, a weird thing to fall for, but when I first saw his innocent chocolate brown eyes the day I pulled him from the river, I felt my heart skip a beat.

_If I had known this would happen, I never would have let him take my bike. _I thought savagely.

Then I shook my head. No, I take that back. I wouldn't have changed anything about my relationship with Ash. From the day it started to the last time I saw him, I would have relived every moment fifty times over, just so I could spend more time with him. I know, cheesy, but it's the truth. My eyes widened when I realized what to do.

I can't tell him.

I love him too much to ruin his life that way. He needs to continue his quest to be the Greatest Pokémon Master, because one day, I know he'll do it. One day, I know he'll achieve his dream.

Even if I can't achieve mine.

It would be worth it to see his exuberant smile, his surprise and shock that everything he had ever hoped for came true. To see him embrace and congratulate his Pokémon after all their hard work, after all the times they'd been sick, after all the times they had been his friends, all the times they had won battles for him, and all the times they had done their best even though they lost. It would be worth it to me, to his family, and eventually, maybe, to his child.

I looked away from the window and made my bed, even though it looked like it had hardly been slept in. I got dressed into a t-shirt and jean shorts with my sneakers. I decided to leave my hair down for once; maybe nobody would recognize me. I let Azurill out of her Pokéball and picked her up.

"Misty! Are you, like, awake yet?" I heard Lily yell from downstairs. "You like, have a phone call!"

Well, if I wasn't awake after that, then I was a deeper sleeper then Ash. And that's saying something.

"Tell whoever it is I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled.

I decided to put my hair back into its usual ponytail. I always felt better when my hair wasn't in my way. Going downstairs when I was ready to face the world, I saw it was May on the picture phone.

I sat down in front of it and picked up the phone on the side.

"Hey Misty, longtime no see!" She said.

"Yeah, hi May, it's so great to hear from you! How's the Festival going?"

"Great, I'm in the Top 8 and my battle with Drew is coming up soon. I just wanted to call and see how everything's going."

"Battle with Drew?" I smirked. "Have you admitted you like him yet?"

"I don't like him!" she cried, but her cherry red face gave her away.

"Whatever May," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I don't!"

"Believe what you want,"

"Misty!" she groaned. "Can you stop messing with me?" she sighed, and then she smirked at me. "Anyway, how have you and Ashbeen?"

I stiffened.

"Guh-Great...uh, never better." I stammered. "H-He's on his way back to Sinnoh for the uh, uh, Sinnoh League, yeah, that's it…"

"Misty, are you okay? I was just teasing…"

"I know, I know, it's just um, oh forget it." I said. May looked at me strangely, like I had seven heads. Which, by my behavior at the moment, wouldn't surprise me. I couldn't tell May about what was going on with me over the phone, especially not with my sisters within hearing range.

"Misty! There's, like, a challenger here!" called Violet.

"Sorry May, I have to go. Duty calls. Good luck in the Festival!" I said. She smiled and we hung up.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"My name's Belle, from Rustboro City, and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" the young girl, maybe about fourteen, called out clearly. Hm, a challenger from Hoenn, not very common.

"I accept!" I called back.

Our judge, a young girl named Grace, walked to the podium on the side of the pool.

"The Gym battle between Misty the Gym Leader and Belle the challenger will now begin! Trainers may use three Pokémon each, and the Cascade Badge is on the line! There is no time limit, and only the challenger can exchange Pokémon. Any questions?"

"No!" Belle and I called at the same time.

"Let the battle begin!"

I smiled and pulled out one of my Pokéballs.

"Misty calls….

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"That was a great battle Belle," I said, walking over to her. I fished the raindrop shaped badge from my pocket. "You deserve this badge."

She had beaten my Politoed, lost to Gyrados, but then won against Corsola.

"Thanks Misty," she smiled. She showed the badge to her Pokémon, a Grovyle, a Raichu and a Marshtomp. "Look you guys, we got ourselves the Cascade Badge!"

Her Pokémon cheered, and she walked out of the Gym. She was a great trainer; she really did deserve that badge.

That battle actually took my mind off of the baby growing inside of me. Until now.

I have to make a decision, one that's best for me, but also best for the baby.

Is abortion the right path? Or adoption? Neither?

Abortion may be best for me, because I know I'm not ready to be a mother at sixteen. But could I really kill an innocent baby, one who did nothing wrong? I have hurt people, but mostly that was my temper lashing out of my control, it was never for real bodily harm, no matter was Ash said. But could I kill anyone? No way. Especially not a baby. Abortion may seem like the quick way out for some teenage mothers, but not for me.

I walked back to my room in a daze, my thoughts going in a million different directions.

If I don't end the pregnancy, and I follow through all the way to the end, should I give the baby up? I don't know anyone who would want a baby, especially from a sixteen year old girl who was stupid enough to fall in love with her best friend, have one night of bliss with him and then get pregnant.

So. Damn. _**STUPID! **_

Why couldn't I just have been happy with the way things were? Why did I have to go and kiss him? Why?

He reciprocated though…oh that's not the point! The point is that the kiss went way too far, and I was too in love to stop it from happening. I was too hopeful, too innocent, and too STUPID to stop it. I could have just told him no, and I know he would have respected that. But I didn't, and look where the hell I am now. Pregnant, alone, and feeling so moronic that at this point Psyduck would be smarter.

I have to get away, I have to run. Somewhere, anywhere but here. This place has too many memories, too many things I want to forget, but know I'll never be able to let go of.

I'll go to Hoenn, I haven't been there in a long time, and I always thought it was beautiful.

I'll wait a few days though, because I don't want to just leave abruptly, I'll pack my stuff at different times, and leave when my sisters aren't home. I think that'll be better, because I can leave notes for my sisters, and for Ash, if he ever comes back (which I doubt).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Dear Daisy, Lily, and Violet,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this, but I have my reasons for leaving. You're going to have to put your dreams on hold, just like I did when you went on your cruise around the world and expected me to come back, which I did because I knew it was the right thing to do to make sure we didn't lose the Gym. Just trust me; I have my reasons for leaving. Don't try to call me, that will make it too hard for me to say goodbye. Please take care of the Gym for me, it doesn't have to be the three of you, but it would make it easier on my conscious if you just don't ask questions. I promise I'll explain everything later. _

_Love you, _

_Misty Rose_

I only ever sign with Misty Rose when I'm serious.

Now for Ash's letter.

_Dear Ash,_

_Do not, I repeat, do not come looking for me. Go and live your dreams, I promise you that I'm okay. I just needed to get away for a while. I'm sorry for doing what I did that night, especially now. I should have been able to control myself more, and it's not that I regret what we did, it's just I blame myself for letting it go that far. Just know that no matter what happens, I will always love you, and that will never change. _

_Gotta catch ya later,_

_Mist _

I took a schoolbag that I had used when I was in nursery school, and stuffed some clothes, momentos and my Pokéballs in there. My sisters are out shopping, as usual, so I'm in the clear. Taking the letters off my desk, tears cloud in my eyes but I try not to let them fall. I go downstairs and put the letters on the tables, folding them and writing who they go too on one side.

I walked to the door of the Gym and walked out, never looking back.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Very much of a filler, but it explains Misty's thought patterns much better then I did in the original version; so please honestly review and tell me what you thought.

~Charmed


	3. Felt Your Heart Was Breaking

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Charmed Says: New writing style!...Okay, not that new, but I decided that I'm only going to have the summary up in the actual story during the first two chapters, because now it's getting replaced by a beginning author's note! Sweet! Anyway, this is going to be a long chapter, I'm trying to get past 5,000 words before posting it. It's going to have a bunch of drama, and some slight Contestshipping fluff. Hey, I did say this was PokéShipping _and _ContestShipping! I did warn you! **cue evil laugh, only to start coughing violently**

**gets over coughing fit** Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Felt Your Heart Was Breaking

_**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

_Have You Ever- S Club 7_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I made my way toward the docks in Vermillion City, carrying Azurill in my arms. I held my head down, to avoid being seen or recognized. The next boat to the Hoenn region was leaving in about two hours.

Turning around and looking back the way I had come, I sighed and swallowed hard. It felt like my heart was breaking, slowly and painfully. I never thought leaving home would be so hard; since I'd done it a few times before.

But _**never **_under _these _circumstances.

I looked down at Azurill, who looked back at her me with curiosity and worry in her eyes.

"We're going to a new place Azurill, a beautiful new region that I think you're going to love." I told her kindly.

"Azu…" she said unsurely.

I smiled sadly and walked closer to the docks, and further from home.

"Misty, is that you?" I heard my name being called, and I looked up. There was May, looking as bright and as happy as ever. She was holding a rose, with a huge smile on her face. I had no doubt the rose was from Drew, and seeing her happy made me forget about my problems (and the baby growing inside of me) for a few minutes.

"Hi May!" I said, smiling as I greeted my friend. "What're you doing in Kanto? I thought you were still in Johto for the Festival."

"The Festival ended two days ago, Soledad won, again. I got to the top two though, so I'm happy with that."

"That's great May!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. "…But you didn't answer my question." May smiled, embarrassed.

"Oh, right. I'm going back home, to Petalburg. I want to visit my parents, and Max if he's home. The boat stopped in Kanto to refuel and get anything else it needed. The passengers were told to get out and stretch their legs because the boat would also be picking up new people to go to Hoenn. So I decided to come out and let my Pokémon get some air. Speaking of which,"

She opened the orange fanny pack that was clipped to her waist and took out six Pokéballs.

"Delcatty, Beautifly, Blaziken, Wartortle, Munchlax, Venasaur, come on out and get some fresh air!"

They appeared one by one, Delcatty flipped around before landing on its feet. Beautifly fluttered around and landed on May's head. Wartortle stood proudly with its arms crossed cockily. Munchlax was sniffing around for food as soon as it materialized, which made May a little embarrassed, yet again. Venasaur acted a lot like Wartortle, but it was harder to tell because of how big it was. "Okay guys, we have some time before we get back on the boat to go home, so I want you to relax and enjoy yourselves while we wait!"

The Pokémon seemed happy about this, and they went off to do their own thing. Meanwhile, me and May sat on a bench to catch up and finish the conversation that had been interrupted by a challenger a few days ago.

"So, has anything happened between you and our old friend Ash?" May said with a playful smirk. I bit my lip. Should I tell her? Could I tell her?

"Actually May, something did happen. Something really…well…" I bit my lip again. May looked at me kindly.

"You can tell me later." she chirped. "Want something to eat?"

I then realized just how hungry I was, and nodded eagerly. She smiled and returned all of her Pokémon. We went to a local burger place, and burgers made me think of Ash.

The smell of the grease and the ketchup and mustard and pickles and other things made me woozy and nauseated at the same time.

"May...I'm going to go sit outside, okay? C-Can you just get me a burger, and something to drink?" My vision was getting foggy.

"Sure Misty, but…are you okay?"

"Fine…just tired and…hungry." I said. I didn't mention dizzy and close to puking because that would worry her. I stumbled out of the burger shop and took a deep breath of air.

My pregnancy hadn't been bothering me for a while, and I guessed the baby decided that was a good a time as any. I just wish it had waited until May wasn't around. Now I'm going to have to face her, whether I want to or not.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

May brought me a burger and a soda, but I only took small bites and sips. We boarded the boat a half hour before it was going to leave. I showed the captain my ticket and he tipped his hat merrily. I went to my cabin and unpacked my bag, making the room feel a little more like home for the four day trip from Kanto to Hoenn. I let my small Pokémon out of the Pokeballs, though bigger ones, like Gyrados, had to stay in their confinement.

"Okay Misty, talk to me. What's going on with you?" May stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest angrily.

"May, don't be angry with me," I sighed. "I don't feel like fighting right now."

May's expression softened from the undoubtedly defeated look in my eye.

"What's wrong Misty?" she asked softly. She closed the door to my cabin and sat on my bed.

I took a shaky breath and sat down next to her. Azurill jumped into my arms.

"When you asked if something happened between me and Ash…well…something did happen. Something that got me…" I bit my lip and muttered the word under my breath.

"What?" May asked.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant May. With Ash's baby." She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I snapped. May flinched. "Sorry. It's just…I'm so scared, and confused May. I don't know what to do."

I held my face in my hands and felt the tears in my eyes.

"It'll be okay Misty, I promise." she said, hugging me. Azurill and my other Pokémon crowded around to try and help May comfort me.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next morning, I asked the captain if I could let my Water Pokémon out for a swim while we journeyed across the water.

"Of course you can little lady, just make sure they stay close to the boat. Weather around here is unpredictable, and a thunderstorm could pop up at any moment."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to watch out for them!" I went out to the deck and took out all my Pokéballs. "Gyrados, Azurill, Politoed, Corsola, Staryu, Goldeen, and Dewgong, come on out!"

May walked over and joined me.

"Whatcha doin Misty?" she asked. I noticed she was looking at my stomach. I felt a little self conscious and I answered her question to get her to look at me.

"Letting my Pokémon out for a swim," I replied coolly, and she paled because she knew I knew she had been looking at my stomach. "It's not like a monster's going to pop out," I said grumpily.

"Sorry." she said. Then she smiled. "But that's a really good idea! Hey, Wartortle, come on out!" She threw out Wartortle's Pokéball and he joined my Pokémon. Still keeping watch with my peripheral vision, I leaned against the boat's rails. I always felt better by the water; it was my element after all. "Misty…I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"Well, two actually." she said, blushing a bit. "What's it like? You know, what you and Ash did?"

My eyes widened.

"Uh, well, it…depends in the guy really. It just so happened that I made the first move on him, and…" I looked at my stomach. I didn't want her to think what we did was bad; but I just wanted her to be careful. "Look where it got me. What was your other question?"

"Oh…um…this is going to be awkward-"

"As if the last question wasn't?" I muttered. She looked at me, and I shut up.

"Well…what are you going to do about…you know…the baby?"

I sighed.

"I've been thinking about it, a lot actually. I'm not going to tell Ash, at least not any time soon."

"But why wouldn't you? He's the father, isn't he?"

"Yes, but I can't do that to him. I've already messed up my life enough by making this decision; I could never do that to Ash. His dreams are too important to him."

"But…what about your dreams?"

I took a deep breath and looked at the clear blue sky.

"I've already had to give up my dreams, because I became the Gym Leader and all, but telling Ash that that one night led to _this…_no, I couldn't."

May smiled.

"I understand and I really admire that about you Misty. You always think of other people before yourself."

"That's something you should learn how to do May," said a snide voice. We both turned and saw...

"Take that back Drew!" May got right in his face.

I giggled and pulled May away before she got too angry.

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower, Cerulean Gym Leader and Water Pokémon trainer."

"The name's Drew Hayden, I'm a coordinator. You're a Gym Leader?"

"Yeah, and all of those Pokémon, except that Wartortle, are mine."

He seemed impressed.

I smiled proudly, and then I heard a clap of thunder.

"Corsola, Cor!" Corsola jumped onto the rails and I looked out.

"Oh no!" Dewgong and Goldeen were getting caught in a whirlpool!

"Dew gong gong gong!" Dewgong cried out.

"Golllll deeen!" They both tried to swim away, but the currents were way too strong for them.

"Goldeen, Dewgong, return!" I tried to get them back in their Pokeballs, but it was too far for the Pokeball to reach.

"Does anybody have any Flying types?" I asked frantically. May shook her head.

"All I have is Beautifly, and she can't carry those two by herself!"

Another clap of thunder shook the waves.

"Oh little lady, I suggest you return those Pokémon before they get hurt!" advised the captain.

"All right, everybody return!" Everyone but Goldeen and Dewgong went back to their Pokeballs.

"Are those Goldeen and Dewgong yours too?" said the captain.

"Yes, and I can't return them, they're too far away!"

"Well you had better thing of something quick, this is a storm is getting worse!" said the captain, and he went back to the cockpit to try and steer clear of the menacing waves.

"Wait, I have an idea!" said May. "Drew, do you think Flygon or Masquerain could do it?"

Drew's eyes lit up.

"Flygon could!" He took out a Pokeball and threw it up. "Flygon, come on and help us out!"

Flygon cawed. "Flygon, I need you to fly out to the whirlpool and try to get that Goldeen and Dewgong back!" It cawed again and flew out into the winds and thunder. It was a skillful flyer, I noticed as it did what Drew asked it too. Dewgong, with some difficulty, jumped up and landed on its back, and Flygon carried Goldeen low enough along the ocean that it still got wet. Flygon brought them back, and I hugged them close.

"Goldeen, Dewgong, I'm sorry. I let you out of my sight for a second, and I almost lost you!"

"Gol, Goldeen,"

"Dew gong gong gong."

"Well after that you two need a good rest. Return."

They went back into their Pokeballs. I turned to Drew, who was congratulating Flygon. "Thank you Drew, you saved my Pokémon."

"Don't thank me, thank Flygon." he said. Flygon cawed. Another crash of thunder and waves started buffeting the ship left and right.

"Everybody inside, this storm's getting nasty quick!" called the captain.

"Flygon, return." Drew returned his Pokémon and we all went below deck.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So if you're from Kanto, then why are you going to Hoenn?" Drew asked me as we sat in a longue below the deck of the ship. We could hear the storm raging outside. Azurill shook from fear in my arms.

"Why is that any of your business?" May asked defensively.

"I'm just curious," Drew shrugged. May went to respond, but I stopped her.

"It's all right May," I said. "I wanted a change of pace. I used to travel a lot, but I had to stop because my sisters, the other Gym Leaders, wanted me home so they could go on a cruise around the world." I had come up with this excuse while I was walking from Cerulean to Vermillion.

"Oh, does being a Gym Leader get boring?" He flipped his hair.

"Don't even get me started…" I said.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When the trip was finally over and we reached the Hoenn region, I couldn't help but smile. May was challenging Drew to a battle.

So typical.

"Fine May, if you really want a battle that badly," Drew smirked. "Roserade, come on out!"

"Whoa, a Roserade," I said to myself.

"Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance." said my Pokédex. (The last time I went to see Professor Oak; he gave it to me because he thought it would help in my Gym Battles. At first I thought having an advantage like that was against the rules of Gym Battles, but Professor Oak assured me otherwise.)

Drew smiled.

May smiled back.

"Let's go, Blaziken!" Drew's eyes widened. He probably hadn't considered May's Fire type. I raised the Pokédex to scan it.

"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the evolved form of Combusken. Flames surround its wrists, making its punches extremely damaging and dangerous." the Pokédex reported.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf!"

"Dodge it Blaziken!"

Magical Leaf is an attack that can't be dodged; I know that from my Gym battles. "Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Roserade felt that.

As the battle progressed, I saw how amazing both of them were, as coordinators and trainers. Both the Pokémon were getting worn out, but kept battling for the sake of their trainers, and for their own pride.

"Roserade, Solar Beam!" Roserade raised its arms and collected solar energy in its rose shaped hands.

"Blaziken, Overheat!"

Those are those two types' strongest attacks! There is no way this will end in a decisive victory.

Blaziken's entire body turned red and shone in the late afternoon sun. It raised its head and shot a swirling beam of fire right at Roserade. Roserade's hands lit up at the same time the fire beam was shot, and the Solar Beam and Overheat collided, knocking all of us back, even me, May and Drew. My head hit the rock I had been standing by, and my vision turned foggy. I tried to stay awake, and I saw the smoke clear to reveal that both Roserade and Blaziken had been knocked out.

"Oh no Misty!" May cried out.

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When I woke up later, I saw I was in a hospital bed. It was early evening, I noticed by the beginnings of a Hoenn sunset. I put my hand over my stomach and looked at the machines I was hooked up too. A heart monitor and an IV.

The door opened and a woman with a lab coat and a stethoscope walked in with a Happiny in her arms.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said. "My name's Dr. Francesca Walker."

"H-Hi Dr. Walker, I'm Misty Waterflower. D-Do you mind telling me where I am, and why I'm here?"

"Oh, I think you're friends can explain that better than I can. "Ms. Maple? Mr. Hayden?"

May and Drew appeared, May holding Azurill in her arms.

"Azuri!" Azurill cried happily. She jumped from May's arms and over to me.

"Hi Azurill," I said, petting her head. I looked up at my friends. "May, Drew, what happened?"

"Well, me and Drew were having a battle, and at the very end when Roserade and Blaziken were using their most powerful attacks, we all got thrown back. You landed against a huge rock, and hurt your head. We brought you here on Flygon's back."

I smiled at them.

"Thank you, you really saved me." I said. Then Dr. Walker turned to them.

"Did you really think I'd let anything happen to you?" May smirked. "Ash would never forgive me."

I smiled sadly.

"Yeah..."

"May, Drew, do you think you could leave Misty alone for a while? I want to have a private conversation with her." said Dr. Walker.

"Uh...Sure. Come on Azurill." said May, uneasily.

"Azuri?" said Azurill. I smiled encouragingly.

"Go ahead Azurill, I'll be fine." I said. Azurill jumped off the bed and followed May and Drew out. Dr. Walker closed the door.

"Misty, I'm going to ask you some personal questions, and I want to make sure you know that whatever we talk about will never leave this room, unless you want to tell someone, all right?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality." I said. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Now, first things first. Misty, did you know that you're pregnant?"

I didn't meet her eyes, but I nodded. "How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a month and a ½, or two months." I said. It had been almost eight weeks since I saw Ash, so I was probably two months along at least.

"Do you know the father?"

"Yes, but I-I don't really want to talk about him." Tears stung behind my eyes, and I looked out the window. I saw Ash's smiling face in the moon, Pikachu on his shoulder holding up a tiny V for victory. I swallowed thickly.

"That's quite all right." said Dr. Walker. "Have you told anyone?"

"Only May." I said, biting my lip.

"Do you have any other family?"

"Yes, I have three sisters. I'm the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym in the Kanto region. But…I ran away, so…I guess I'm not the Gym Leader anymore." One tear slid down my cheek, followed by a few more. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Do they know about this?"

"No. I ran away because I couldn't face them."

"What about the father? Does he know that you're pregnant?"

My throat felt tight.

"No. He doesn't know either. Only May, me, and my Pokémon."

Dr. Walker nodded understandingly.

"I can understand why you would want to keep this a secret. According to your records, you're only sixteen. You must be scared."

"More like terrified." I said honestly. "H-How am I supposed to do this? I'm not ready to be a mom!"

Dr. Walker smiled kindly.

"So you plan to keep the baby?"

"Y-Yes, I could never bring myself to kill an innocent baby before it even had a chance to live. I could never live with myself. And…I'm not sure I could ever give it up to someone else to raise. Even I'm not that brave."

"That's very admirable Misty. Many teenage girls go straight to abortion without even thinking about it. You seem to have put some thought into it. For that, I congratulate you."

"Really?" I asked, amazed.

"Of course." said Dr. Walker. "Do you know where you're headed after you leave here?"

"I think I'm going to go with my friend May to her hometown, Petalburg City."

"That's quite a walk. Make sure to take plenty of breaks and always keep yourself hydrated and fed. After all, you're feeding more than one now."

"I will. Does that mean I can leave?"

"I think you should stay overnight for observation. I'll let your friends know, and they can make arrangements at the Pokémon Center."

"Thank you so much Dr. Walker. You have no idea how much it means to me to have a listening and understanding ear."

"Believe me Misty, I think I know exactly how much it means to you." she walked out of the room, still holding Happiny.

I smiled to myself and laid my head back on the pillow, leaning toward my side to avoid hurting the huge bruise even more. Oh, have I mentioned my head is _killing _me?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next morning, we set off. We being May, Drew, and I. May was initially against Drew coming along with us, but I convinced her otherwise. He didn't seem as bad and May described him to be, and he had been a great help ever since we met and he saved my Dewgong and Goldeen.

We had to walk through a couple of small forests, and I tried not to think about the Bug Pokémon that may be crawling around. Beautifly was the only Bug I could really stand, because it was pretty. Other bugs were just plain gross. I let Staryu and Golduck out for protection. (Psyduck evolved and changed a lot. It learned how to swim and its attacks didn't just work when it got a bad headache)

"Misty, why did you let your Pokémon out?" Drew asked.

"Too protect me from the bugs." I answered simply. Drew looked at me oddly.

"Misty hates bugs," May informed him. He nodded in understanding.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When we got out of the forest, I returned Staryu and Golduck. I'm happy to say that we only had to use them in the case of a wild Ariados. Drew wanted to catch it, but he didn't because it was shooed away by Golduck.

We reached the cliff over a small version of Petalburg that May said was called North Petalburg. We had gotten there pretty fast, considering we had been at a beach before.

"Actually, we should try and avoid North Petalburg." said May.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a town that's obsessed with my father and whenever Max or I show up we practically get trampled because we're Norman Maple's kids."

"Norman Maple?" I said. "He's a Normal type Gym Leader isn't he?"

"Yeah, Max is following in his footsteps already. He works as the Gym Leader part time when Dad has to go away for things. He doesn't give out badges yet, because he's not the official Gym Leader, but he accepts challenges. Dad never leaves home for long, so he can usually come back in time to take over. Oh, and another reason we should avoid North Petalburg," she turned to me. "A lot of trainers have Bug types."

My eyes widened.

"Then we are definitely avoiding it." I said.

Drew scoffed.

"Care to explain _how _we do that May? We have to cross through it get in and out of Petalburg."

"That's the usual story, but I grew up in Petalburg, and I know all the secret ways around it." May replied, smirking.

A pang of pain shot through my head, right around where I hurt it. I winced and sat down.

"Misty, are you okay?" said May, worried.

"Azu?" Azurill said.

"I'm fine, but do you guys think we could take a rest here? It's getting late after all."

Drew and May looked at each other.

"Yeah, it's probably better to rest before crossing where we have to go to get home." said May.

"Where do we have to go anyway?" I asked, taking out an apple from my backpack and taking a bite.

May turned and pointed.

"I figured this one out not long after I stopped traveling with Ash and Brock. See how this cliff hangs over North Petalburg? Well if we go back far enough, there's a dirt path that leads directly around the small city to the cliff above regular Petalburg. It's pretty simple, but it takes a lot of crouching and crawling."

"Okay," I said.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next morning, it had officially been two weeks since I left home. I wonder if my sisters got my letter. If they had, they were probably trying to reach me, but I hadn't turned my PokéGear on for a long time. They had no idea where I was, and they couldn't call all the Hoenn Nurse Joys, there's just too many.

Maybe I should give them a call, let them know I'm okay…I mean they do drive me crazy and get under my skin way too much, but they're still my sisters, and I would lose it if something happened to them.

…But I can't call them. What would I tell them? That your baby sister ran away because she spent one amazing night with the only guy she's ever loved and ended up pregnant? That would not go over well, I know that for sure. I sighed and picked up Azurill, only to find Drew and May bickering.

"My Blaziken is way better than your Roserade!" May was yelling.

"You just keep telling yourself that. We both know that if Misty hadn't gotten hurt, my Roserade would have won in yesterday's battle." Drew replied, flicking his hair. Oh no, this is not going to end well.

May clenched her teeth and I'm sure she practically saw red, she was so upset.

"No way! Roserade's a Grass type, and they're weak against Fire types!"

"Very good May, you have basic Pokémon intelligence."

"Why you…!"

"Azurill, use Water Gun," I whispered. Azurill shot water from her mouth, thoroughly soaking the two coordinators. I couldn't help but laugh and reminisce of the times when Ash's Pikachu had to break up our daily squabbles.

"Misty! What was that for?" they said together.

"What? I didn't do anything." I said. "Azurill did."

"Yeah, because you told it too!"

"So?" I said. "We're never going to get anywhere if you two can't manage to get along!"

Wow, I'm the peacemaker. Usually that's Brock's job. Weird.

May crossed her arms over her chest with her signature pout.

"I thought you were on my side." she said.

"I'm not on anybody's side," I sighed. "Look, can we try and get to Petalburg before nightfall?"

"Fine."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The passage over North Petalburg was a bit tight, but we managed to get through mostly unscathed.

We reached Petalburg just in time to see the sunset. Hoenn sunsets were really pretty, they had all different colors and shades of those same colors.

We got to May's house fairly quickly, May dropped her Pokémon off at her dad's Gym, and we went to greet the family.

Before I followed May and Drew into the house, I looked at the last tinges of the sun.

"I love you," I whispered, and my words were carried off by the wind. "I hope you know that this is all for you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: All right, I didn't make 5,000 but I got pretty close, so I'm fine with where I am. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter!

~Charmed

P.S. Word Count: 4,669

Well, I almost made it.


	4. Just Like A Tattoo, I'll Always Have You

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Charmed Says: Okay so, I hope you liked the last chapter, I don't think this one will be as long, but I'll try to make it long enough to be worth reading. So, yeah. Let me know what you think at the end of the chapter!

Chapter 4: Just Like A Tattoo, I'll Always Have You

_**You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you**_

_**If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do**_

_**Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you**_

_-Tattoo, Jordin Sparks_

"May! Hi honey, I didn't know you were coming home!" Caroline Maple gushed as soon as May came in. She hugged her tightly and then she noticed Drew and I. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm Caroline Maple, and you are?"

"Mom, this my friend Misty Waterflower, and you already know Drew." May said this with a bit of distaste on her tongue, as though she wished her mother _didn't _know him. Which was understandable, mothers did have a tendency to embarrass you. I was only five when I lost my mother, but I remember Daisy getting into arguments with her a lot. And Ash's mother…don't even get me started.

"Nice to meet you Misty," said Caroline, shaking my hand and breaking me out of my reverie. "Are you a coordinator too?"

"No, I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader." I replied. Confusion passed her face. "I'm originally from the Kanto region, but I came here for a vacation." I said. Then her face lit up.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"I was planning on going to the Pokémon Center," I said honestly.

"No, you can stay here!" she declared. "I won't have any friend of May's staying at the Pokémon Center! Drew, you can stay here too, if you want." I glanced over at May, and she looked a combination of livid and mortified. Drew looked at her too, and smirked. She glared at him.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Maple, but I think I'll go to the Center. I'm not planning on staying long." he said politely.

"Oh, all right, if you're sure." said Caroline. Drew nodded. "What about you Misty?" I looked at May, and she nodded encouragingly. I bit my lip as I considered this. I was low on time, but I was also low on money. I couldn't stay in the Pokemon Center for long; I didn't have the appropriate funds. But Mrs. Maple was offering, and a house would be more comfortable then a hotel…so I guess I could stay here, at least until I started showing. Once I started showing, I had to move on, with or without May by my side.

"I think I will, thank you Mrs. Maple." I said. Caroline beamed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When Norman came in later, I introduced myself to him and he asked me about my Water Pokémon, and how the Gym in Cerulean City was doing. I told him that it was great, but I had to leave on vacation, that I needed to get away. He nodded understandingly.

"Being a Gym Leader can be stressful," he said, nodding. I agreed with him. "But the battles make it interesting."

"Yeah, Cerulean City is usually one of the first stops for newbie trainers that have just started on their journey. Though I do get trainers from other regions every once in a while." I thought back to the last battle I had fought in, with Belle from Rustboro City here in Hoenn.

"Yes, that happens here too." he said. "Are you going to be staying with us for a while?"

"Mrs. Maple offered for me to stay, and I accepted." Oddly, I suddenly felt like I needed his approval. "Is that all right?"

A broad smile came to his face.

"Of course it's all right Misty! It'll be nice to exchange notes with an experienced Gym Leader. You're also one of May's good friends, which will make her happy too."

I grinned. "Cerulean City is a Water type Gym, right?" I nodded. "What kind of Water types do you have?"

"I have a Gyrados, Goldeen, Corsola, Azurill, Politoed, Staryu and Dewgong."

"Are you fond of Water types, or do you just have them because of your Gym?"

"I love Water Pokémon, they're my favorite types out of every type of Pokémon there is!" I said passionately. Norman chuckled.

"Norman! Misty! Max is home!" Caroline called. We got up and went to greet May's little brother.

-X-X-X-

He's not so little anymore.

I have to say, he's grown up a lot since I last saw him. He was now thirteen, and had an array of powerful Pokémon on his belt.

"Hey Misty!" he said to me. His voice was deeper, but he was still going through puberty so it did crack slightly.

"Hey Max, long time no see." He hugged me briefly, after hugging May, Caroline and Norman.

"Yeah. How's Ash been?" I felt a chill run down my back.

"He's been doing great," I said. "He's in Sinnoh getting ready for the Pokémon League." I said. May looked at me curiously and then she remembered what I'd told her, and why I was so careful when it came to talking about Ash. Her eyes showed me she understood.

"Cool, maybe I'll give him a call. He still owes me a battle."

I made a mental note to be far, far away when that happened.

-X-X-X-

Unfortunately, the next day brought rain and thunderstorms, which meant I couldn't go out and I'd have to face Ash, because Max had no idea about our…Mew I don't even know what to call it.

Situation? Problem? Is there even a word that can describe me being pregnant with his kid and running off to Hoenn without telling him?

They were already deep into their conversation about battling, and I could hear Ash's enthusiastic and clearly happy voice over the phone. I stayed out of view, but I knew that Max would eventually bring up the fact that I was there, and Ash, being Ash, would want to talk to me.

"Sorry Max, but I have to go train. The League starts soon, and I want to be ready."

"Pikachu." affirmed Pikachu. I swallowed hard. Here it comes…

"Ash, did you know Misty was here?"

And cue questions.

"Misty?" he sounds totally flabbergasted. Which doesn't surprise me.

"Yeah, she's right here." he motioned to me, and I hesitated before coming into view.

"Hey Ash," I said, seeing him fully. He looked the same as he had almost 2 ½ months ago. His hair was slightly longer, his mother would have a fit when she saw it, and he was taller and not so lanky and wiry. Pikachu still sat on his shoulder.

"Pikachupi!" he said happily. I smiled at the little yellow mouse, averting my eyes from Ash's confused face.

He slowly picked Pikachu off of his shoulder and set him on the ground, out of sight. "Pikapi?"

"Can you go sit with Brock and Dawn? I want to talk to Misty alone buddy."

"Pikachu….?" Pikachu sounded confused, but I couldn't see Ash's eyes, his hat was downcast too far.

"Just go Pikachu," he said. He sounded tired, as though something was really bothering him. I saw Pikachu give his master one last look before scampering away.

"H-How've you been Mist?" he looked at me, and then quickly looked away.

"Fine, I guess," I said. Max had left the room to give us privacy, and right now I really wish he hadn't. I made a promise to myself that I intend to fully keep. I'm not going to tell him. I can't.

There was a weird silence, and I could tell we were both thinking about the same thing.

"Nothing's changed, right?" he said suddenly, and I snapped back to look at him.

"R-Right," I stammered pathetically.

"Misty, is there something wrong?" he asked, his brown eyes connecting with mine.

"No, nothing." I said.

"What are you doing in Hoenn?"

"I needed a break."

"Do you really think I believe you?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Come on Mist, tell me what's wrong."

"_Nothing._" He raised his eyebrows and I returned his stare in what I hope was a convincingly angry look.

"Fine, don't tell me." he said after a long staring match.

"I won't." I said firmly. I couldn't. I could never tell him. No matter how much I still loved him, no matter how much I wanted him to know what had happened because of that night….I couldn't do that to him. I had made a promise, and I intended to keep it.

I just hope I can.

"I'll see you Mist." he said sadly, as though he was upset that I hadn't told him.

"See you Ash. Good luck in the Sinnoh League."

"Yeah, thanks." he sounded distracted, and his hat was covering his face.

We hung up, and I felt like crying. I felt like I was going to throw up. Maybe that was just the nausea, but I think it had to do with keeping such a huge secret from the guy I love.

"Misty?" I looked over at May and I must have had tears in my eyes because she asked what was wrong.

"I just talked to Ash." I said, swallowing thickly.

She walked in and guided me toward the sofa. My vision was becoming blurry from unshed tears.

"Did you tell him?"

"No." I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and May gave me a tissue. "I want to, but I can't. I would never forgive myself if he gave up his dreams for me. If he did that just because of what happened between us, I know he'd never truly be happy. He would feel like it was his duty to take care of me and his child, and he would never achieve his dream of being the Greatest Pokémon Master."

May pat my back consolingly, and more tears slid down my cheeks. She didn't say anything. She didn't have too.

-X-X-X-

Later that night, Mrs. Maple showed me to the guest room and asked me if there was anything she could do.

I wish she could snap her fingers and make it so this had never happened. But I know she couldn't. That's what made tears cloud in my eyes. Or maybe that was the hormones. Whatever it was, I told Mrs. Maple there was nothing, and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I threw myself onto my bed and stubbornly wiped the tears away. I put a hand over my stomach, and even though it was small, I know there's a baby in there. I'm going to be a teenage mother. I _am _a teenage mother.

_Well, _I thought with a sarcastic tone, _at least I'll always have a piece of Ash with me. _

Whether the baby turns out to be a boy or a girl, it'll have Ash's genes, which I hope will be enough to make this bearable.

"Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you." I whispered to myself and I hugged the pillow closer to my face, as though it would stop the pain.

May came in a few minutes later and asked me what was wrong.

"Everything." I said morosely. She smiled sympathetically.

"Come on, I think I know what you need."

She beckoned me to follow her, and I did. We went to the other side of the third floor and she pulled on a rope hanging from the ceiling. The door to a crawlspace opened up and a ladder fell down in front of us. She climbed up and I followed.

When I got up there I saw it was an attic, a rather spacious one. There was a large window on the wall, and May opened it. With a slight grunt she climbed out and onto the roof. I followed her, and then I realized what she was trying to show me.

There was a flat part of the roof which you could easily sit on. She did just that, with her legs dangling over the side.

"I always come out here when I need to relax." she told me. I walked over and joined her. "I know you think that not telling Ash is the best thing for him, and I agree with you, but just remember this: you share the same sky, the same moon. No matter where you are, no matter how far apart you may be, you both see the same stars."

I looked at her for a long minute, considering her words. My mother had once told me the same thing, when I had asked her about where our father was. When I think back on it, she was right, and so is May.

"Misty?" I looked at her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure May, what is it?" I felt completely at peace, as though nothing could disturb me.

"I think….I might like Drew. As more then a friend, or a rival."

I smiled at her and rolled my eyes.

"I've only been telling you for years."

She pushed me lightly and laughed.

"Can you promise me you won't tell anyone? Especially not him?"

"I promise May. It's the least I can do, considering you're keeping a much bigger secret for me."

We shared a solemn silence, and I put my hand over my stomach. I could feel it had extended, but only slightly. It was barely enough to be noticeable to the naked eye, but anyone that knew, mainly May, would be able to tell if they looked closely enough.

"How far along are you?" she asked me suddenly.

"Two and a half months." I replied, not looking at her. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Do you think you should go see a doctor?" she asked me. I sighed.

"I'm not sure. Is there a gynecologist in Petalburg?"

"I'd imagine so. My mother was born and has lived here her whole life, and she had both me and Max here, so there has to be one close by. And if not here then there's got to be one in the next few cities and towns." She stood up and went toward the window. "And I'm going to go with you. To every appointment. You'll practically be sick of me by the time the baby's born." she said with a pure, sweet smile. I stood up and looked at her.

"May, you know you don't have to do this for me."

"I know. I want to." she smiled. "Now come on. We should get inside."

Before she could turn to open the window, I ran over and hugged her. This wasn't the hormones. This was the pure, honest feelings that were coming from my heart. She hugged me back.

"Thank you." I said.

"And don't worry about having a place to stay. If you want to move on from here, I'll go with you."

"May,"

"I told you. I want to."

I pulled back and she smiled at me. I came to a realization at that moment. May was a forever friend, one who would stay with me, and be there for me, and even though Ash would be if I told him the truth, I won't be hurting May by doing this. Even if I was, she wouldn't tell me. But I would know, because she is a true friend.

"I may not always have Ash, but I'll always have you." I told her. "Through it all."

"Thick and thin, we're best friends."

"Thank you so much May."

I hugged her again and a happy tear slid down my cheek.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: So, Misty has one true friend, and May has finally owned up to her feelings about Drew. Now, that may have seemed a little random, but if you go back and read between the lines, I'm sure you'll see where I foreshadowed. I also said that this is Contest and Poké ships.

Please review!

~Charmed


	5. Here Until The End

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Charmed Says: Thanks for all your nice reviews! Here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Here Until The End

_**You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around**_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

_True Friend, Hannah Montana/Miley Ray Cyrus_

-X-X-X-

For the next couple of days, rain continued to pound on the citizens of Petalburg, making leaving the house virtually impossible. If you even went out for two minutes, you were soaked to the bone by the time you came back in.

The Petalburg Gym was closed indefinitely, and the Pokémon Center was quickly becoming overcrowded.

May and I couldn't even go out to the roof, it was constantly raining. It was cold too, which made going out there put you in danger of getting sick, which was something I didn't need. I heard that rain was assaulting the other regions too, and I wondered about Ash and his friends in Sinnoh, as well as my sisters and everyone in Kanto.

I hadn't seen or talked to my sisters in almost three months, and I regretted it because even though they constantly annoy me and get under my skin, they're still my sisters.

But I could never tell them I was pregnant. They would never understand, and they wouldn't be much help anyway.

"The minute this rain lets up we're going to the clinic." May said to me in private. She really was being a great friend, and I couldn't have asked for anything more. I could complain and say I wish this had never happened; and even though part of me does feel that way, the other part of me wants to mature and grow up. I'm going to listen to the latter. If I'm going to be a parent; and a good parent at that, then I'm going to have to grow up some and at this point in my life, it's now or never. I'd prefer now.

The rain continued well into my eleventh week, and the first time I felt movement in my stomach, my heart raced from both excitement and fear. We should go to a doctor soon, and when I told May this, she said she'd check the weather.

She told me the rain was supposed to let up within the next day or so, so we could make an appointment for the coming Friday.

-X-X-X-

Luckily, the rain had stopped on Wednesday, so the sun could dry up the ground somewhat. There were reports of flash floods all over Hoenn, and some in the other regions. Small towns were muddy messes. I hope Mrs. Ketchum and everyone in Pallet is all right. I'd imagine the League is almost over by now, I wonder how Ash did…

No, I can't think about him right now. The baby kicked inside me, as though it knew that I was thinking about his/her father.

May and I walked toward the clinic, trying to blend in with the crowd. May would be recognized, and people had come to know who I was because I had been living here for almost a month. So we wanted to avoid having to answer questions as to why we were going to a gynecologist without an adult.

-X-X-X-

We got there safely and found it to be a very comfortable setting. It was just like any other doctors' office. The walls were a pale sky blue and there were creamy white chairs and sofas set up casually around the room. There were encouraging posters about different things. May went to sit down and I walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi, my name's Misty Waterflower, and I'm here for my appointment?" I said. The woman at the desk was elderly, at least in her late sixties, and she gave me a crinkled smile that was warm and kind.

"All right just take a seat and wait to be called in." she said.

I signed some paperwork and went over to sit with May. She was thoroughly absorbed in an article about some kind of coordinating combination. I leaned my head back and thought about that night.

_Flashback_

"_Misty, are you sure about this?" he asked me breathlessly when I reached for his shirt. _

"_I've never been surer about anything in my life." I replied, and he let me pull off his shirt so I could see his bare, toned chest. Six years of traveling had done him good. _

_We continued to kiss and completely lost ourselves in each other. I had never felt happier, and even though at first it hurt, the pain went away and gave me complete pleasure. _

_When it was over, I just stared at the ceiling, not really believing what had just happened, what we had just done. All kinds of thoughts went through my head, but I was mostly worried about what would happen tomorrow. He just held me in his strong arms, and I fell asleep in pure bliss. _

_The next day brought awkwardness and fear, just what I had always been afraid of. When I eventually went back to Cerulean, it was bittersweet because I left with an empty goodbye. When I say empty, I mean we didn't hug or kiss or anything. It was as if that night had never happened…_

_End Flashback_

As much as I wanted to believe it never happened, I know it did, and that's the scary part. I wonder what Ash would do if he knew. He would probably try to help me, but not know how, and while trying to figure everything out, he would give up on his dreams and his life would come crashing down. I could never let that happen.

"Misty?" I heard the doctor's voice call my name. May and I looked up at the same time. I stood up and May followed, throwing the magazine on the nearby table.

"Can May come back with me? She's my friend and the only person that knows about this." I asked. The receptionist looked at me.

"Usually it's the father that comes back for the first ultrasound, but if you want I'll make an exception." she said. May and I shared a strained smile. She really was my best friend if she was willing to come back for an ultrasound. I hope she's here until the end though. I really hope she is.

-X-X-X-

After I changed into a hospital gown and was on the chair/bed, the doctor came in and introduced herself as Dr. Christina Salem (since when to doctors tell patients their first names?) and she shook my hand as well as May's.

"All right, so," she said, walking to a machine next to me. It kind of looked like a really old television, but there were buttons and things that weren't for changing channels. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Almost twelve weeks," I replied.

"All right, let's take a look," she smiled at me, and I lifted my gown enough so she could prepare the ultrasound equipment. "The gel is a little cold," she warned me. I nodded and she smiled again. She squirted the gel on my stomach and I shivered. It was cold, but she did warn me. She took the ultrasound device and used it to smooth the gel across my stomach, and a picture showed up on the old television. "Okay, it's getting clearer…there we go."

The baby was fully grown but was still really small and its eyes were closed. Its hands were in fists and even though the baby was small, it was there.

It was my baby.

Mine, and Ash's.

As she moved the device around, I saw something else on the picture.

Another baby.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Okay, poll time my faithful reviewers!

I've decided that Misty is going to have twins.

Now, should she have:

A) a boy and a boy

B) a girl and a girl

C) a boy and a girl

I want your honest opinion. Please vote for A, B, or C in a review or send me a PM with the subject 'In My Heart Poll Response'. Please respond as soon as you can.

Thanks in advanced!

~TheFifthCharmedOne (now you know I'm serious, I always sign with Charmed!)

P.S. I'm not kidding! Tell me!

~Charmed =D


	6. How Did We Get Here?

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Charmed Says: Thanks for all your nice reviews! Here's chapter 5!

Chapter 6: How Did We Get Here?

_**Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so.")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)**_

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Yeah, Yeah

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well

I think I know…

_Decode, Paramore_

-X-X-X-

Four weeks had passed since we had been to the doctors. I was now four months, or sixteen weeks, along, and it was really showing. I had to start wearing bigger shirts to cover it up, but I couldn't stop the nausea, or lack of appetite, or anything else that came with pregnancy. It was better than it had been, but to anyone who could read the signs, it was clear. I knew now that I was having twins, but it was too early to know the gender, and I've decided I want to wait to find out. I don't care what gender they are, I just want them to be happy and healthy. That's all that matters now. I have felt the babies move, and even though this isn't the best situation, it's a wonderful feeling to know that there is life inside of me, life that's growing and taking shape.

I was sitting on the roof of the garage, watching the sunset. I was back against the wall, knees to my chest, with my arms to my sides.

"Hey," said May. She had something in her hand. "I brought you some dinner, if you're hungry."

I put a hand over my distended stomach and felt it rumble. "I'll take that as a yes," May giggled. She was happy, overly happy. Then I realized why. She had a rose in her hair.

"All right, spill. What happened between you and Mr. Rose?" Her eyes widened and she blushed. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"He just gave me another rose, that's all." Her blush became as red as the flower in her hair.

"Liar." I continued to smirk, and she continued to blush deep crimson.

"Okay, okay fine, he might have told me I was beautiful…" My eyes widened and a huge smile came to my face. "Of course he said it was a slip of the tongue, but he still said it!"

"That explains why you're so giddy." I said. She giggled and nodded. "Did you tell him?" She looked at me sharply.

"No! Of course not!" she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I-I can't! He only thinks of me as a friend, and I don't want to mess that up."

It would be nice to have normal teenage problems again, but I don't, so I think it's time for me to put my maternal instincts to the test.

"May, he told you you're beautiful. In guy talk, that means he likes you, even if he doesn't know it yet." I said.

"Has Ash ever told you something like that?" she asked naively. Then she realized what she said. "Wrong question, oh, I can't believe I just said that!" she fretted, slapping her hands over her mouth with a quick glance at my stomach.

"May, it's all right," I shushed her, laughing quietly. "To answer your question, yes, he has." I felt my face fall as I thought of Ash.

She smiled sadly at my befallen expression.

"You know, he's competing in Kanto with the Elite Four there. Max is watching it downstairs. Do you want to check it out?"

I bit my lip. I had been avoiding May's family because if they figured out the truth, they would never let me stay here.

"Not particularly," I answered. May looked at me.

"You're afraid." she stated.

"Afraid? Of what?" I asked, pretending to be stupid.

"To see my parents; and Max, now that you're showing." she said. I continued to bite my lip. I slowly nodded. "Misty!" she groaned in exasperation. "Even if they did know, they wouldn't care! You've become a second daughter to them, you know that!"

"Yeah, but that could all change if they find out I'm sixteen and pregnant!"

"Misty, you aren't even that big yet, to anybody who doesn't know it just looks like you gained some weight, nothing more, nothing less." she tried to reassure me.

I looked at the ground. She grabbed my arm. "Come on, we're going to talk to my mom."

"You're mom? Why?" I asked, yanking my arm away.

"Misty, you're going to need support, and as much as I want to help you, we can't do it alone. The doctor's bill is coming in a few days, and sooner or later you're going to need to get supplies. We need to tell my parents!"

"No we don't!" I said back. "I'll get a job; I'll make my own money. I have a savings account in Kanto, my mom willed me money when she died, and I know how to take care of myself."

"The doctor told you to take it easy during your pregnancy. Do you really want to stress yourself out with a job?" She looked slightly hurt when I said I can take care of myself.

"I have to May! It's like you said, I need the money, and I refuse to steal it from your parents." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

We were silent for a few minutes, and May played with the hem of her shirt. We were both stubborn, so an apology was unlikely from either side.

-X-X-X-

Later that night, I walked over to May's room. She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Look, Misty," she said suddenly. "I told you that I'm here for you no matter what, and I mean it." I looked at her in surprise, how did she know I was there? "I know you can take care of yourself, and no matter how much you think you can do this alone, you can't."

I walked into her room and sat at the edge of her bed. I was wearing my big GYM LEADER FOR LIFE nightshirt and boxer shorts. She was in her pajamas too.

"I don't want to do this to you May. I never should have involved you." I said. She looked at me.

"Misty, whether you like it or not, I'm here and I'm staying. I'm going to be like an aunt to those twins." she pointed to my stomach. I smiled. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?" I asked, still smiling. She stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a piece of white, professional looking paper.

She walked back over to me and held it out for me to see. "May, what…?"

"Just read it." she could hardly contain a smile.

**PETALBURG CITY REALTY **

**Main Office: 212-237-2095**

**Fax: 212-732-5902**

**908 Elm Street**

**Petalburg City, Hoenn**

"_**Where we make homeowner's smile." **_

_August 14, 2010_

_Dear May,_

_I'm happy to report that your request for a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment has been granted. The address is 9823 Lily Street. It's not far from your house, or the Gym. I'm happy you've decided to live on your own; I did the same thing at sixteen, and it gave me a wonderful sense of freedom and fulfillment. Anyway, it's all ready for you and your friend. The lease has been signed, and you have to pay the mortgage for five years and the place is yours. Make sure you pay the rent each month as well. _

_Good luck, and happy housing!_

_Jane Maple, Realtor_

I read it five times over and looked up at May with astonished eyes.

"You have to be kidding." I said, smile widening. She shook her head. "You didn't."

"I did." she said. "And I've already talked to my parents about it. They were hesitant at first, but I convinced them that Aunt Jane would take care of the both of us if we needed it. Dad, being Dad, called her and she assured him too. Aunt Jane is my dad's sister."

"Whoa, May, this is going really, really fast….how did we get from arguing on the roof to an apartment together?" I said, holding the letter in a death grip.

She frowned and sat down next to me.

"If you don't want to leave, I can tell Aunt Jane to release the lease,"

"No, no! That's not it May, it's just…I wish that I didn't have to do this…"

"Misty, you need to stop dwelling on the negatives, and focus on the positives." She put her hand lightly on my stomach. "You're going to be a mother, whether you want it or not."

"When did you get so….headstrong?"

"I am when I need to be." she smirked. "Come on, we move in tomorrow, and you had better start packing."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: So, as of now, the poll results for the twins' genders are:

A: (boy and boy) 1

B: (girl and girl) 1

C: (boy and girl) 6

Looks like Misty's going to have a boy and a girl. But if you want that to change, you're going to have to review and vote! =D

Talk to ya in chapter 7!

~Charmed


	7. Everywhere

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Chapter 7: Everywhere To Us

_**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there**_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

_Everywhere, Michelle Branch_

-X-X-X-

May had good taste in apartments, I'd give her that.

It had three floors, which was nice. The bottom floor was just the entrance and it had a crawlspace for storage. The steps led to the main floor, which had a living room, kitchen, and a small bathroom. It was empty; but that was going to change as soon as the money from my bank account in Kanto was transferred to Hoenn and we bought furniture. May was talking with her Aunt Jane, and I was wandering around. I went upstairs to the bedrooms, and saw May had claimed hers with her ribbon case sitting on the floor. The walls were a dark crimson red, which was her color after all. I should have guessed. I went over to the one next to it and saw it was a sapphire blue; perfect for me. I could already see how my room would look, once I found the appropriate furniture. I went over to the third bedroom and saw it was just as nice as the rest of the house.

It was a sky blue hue, with puffy white clouds on the wall. I could see that the previous owner had been a fan of the sky, and flying. It would be perfect for the twins, seeing as the sky represented freedom and expression.

I put a hand on my stomach and smiled softly. Maybe being a mother wouldn't be so bad. I mean, they were going to have mine and Ash's qualities, so at least if I never see him again I'll have something to remember him by.

-X-X-X-

The money from Kanto was transferred over by the next day; so May and I (having spent the night on the floor of our rooms in sleeping bags) went straight to the furniture store.

There were Fighting types helping to lift furniture into delivery trucks, along with some large Bugs. I tried to ignore them and we went over to a salesperson.

"My name is Misty Waterflower, and I'm looking for some furniture for my new apartment." I said politely.

"Very well Miss Waterflower, follow me." he said, smiling.

A very eager Pichu followed the salesman.

"Pichu, Pichupi!"

"Pichu, you know you're supposed to help the other Pokémon with the moving!" he yelled, Pichu covered his ears and tears came to his eyes.

"Hey! You can't yell at your Pokémon like that!" May yelled defensively. She picked up the little guy and cuddled him. "It's not cut out for hard labor, maybe it just wants to be with you!" she continued.

"It's wrong to treat your Pokémon like manual workers anyway! In fact, I think it's abuse to the Pokémon and deserves a call to Officer Jenny!" I cut in.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" said the salesman. "I'll treat my Pokémon any way I like."

"Oh, really? You think you can just treat them like they have no feelings, that they don't matter? Well if that's your mentality you've got another thing coming! Pokémon are our friends; and you have no right to treat them any different then you would treat yourself! May, we're going."

I turned on my heel, and May put the Pichu on the ground.

"Goodbye little buddy," she said. She stood up and followed me out. "Wow Misty, that was some speech."

"Yeah well, that guy was a jerk and needed to be put in his place."

"No, I mean you sounded a lot like Ash. That sounded just like how he would treat Pokémon, whether they were his or not."

I thought back, and she was right. Well, Ash had always been my inspiration, and maybe the babies inside me were making me think that way too.

"Pichu! Pichuuuu!" We heard a little voice call. We turned. The same Pichu that had belonged to the furniture salesman was bounding up to us. It jumped into my arms, cuddling against me.

"Huh? Is that…?"

"That's my Pichu all right," said the salesman, walking toward us slowly. I was instantly on my guard.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that you're right. I should have never yelled at Pichu the way I did. Pichu, I'm sorry."

"Pi…chu…." said Pichu, and it seemed to be considering its options. "Pichu, Pichu Pichu!" It angrily turned away and climbed onto my shoulder. "Pichu, Pichupi!"

"Pichu…" I said. I took it down from my shoulder. "Are you trying to say you want to come along with me?"

"Pichu!" said Pichu, smiling.

"It seems like this Pichu doesn't believe you," said May. "You know, I think we should tell Officer Jenny Misty. What do you think?"

"May, that's a great idea, and we can set those Fighting Pokémon free to go with trainers who actually value them."

"No, no! I-I promise, I'll be better, please, don't tell the police! You can even have that Pichu if you want!"

Pichu climbed onto my head.

"Doesn't seem like you ever had a choice," said May, smirking victoriously. "Oh and by the way, that means we aren't buying furniture from you, and you can forget about any future customers."

"But-but!"

"No buts about it. You can apologize all you want, but that will never change what happened, it'll never change what you've done. So find some other business!" I said, and the Pichu cheered.

-X-X-X-

We walked back toward the apartment, and I held Pichu in my arms, like I used to hold Togepi and now hold Azurill.

"Usually I only train Water type Pokémon," I told Pichu as we sat on the floor of our still empty apartment.

"Pi..chu..?" said Pichu, rubbing its head and pulling its ears down.

"But this time I'll make an exception, seeing as you're adorable and you remind me of someone I loved, and lost too." I thought of Ash, and smiled faintly. Pichu cheered. "Do you want to meet the rest of my team?" The Tiny Mouse cheered again.

"Hey Misty, you'll NEVER guess who moved in next door!" said May, rushing up the steps. Pichu climbed onto my shoulder and I followed her outside.

Well, what do you know?

Drew Hayden stood there, talking to a mover. He saw May and I, and he smiled, flicking his hair.

He finished with the mover and walked toward us. I saw a cold sweat break out on May's neck. She really did get nervous around him.

"Hey May, and you're Misty, right?" I nodded. "Hey, is that a Pichu?"

"Pichu!" said Pichu, nodding. "I thought you only trained Water types." he said.

"I do," I said.

"But Pichu is an electric type."

"Yeah, I know, but it's kind of a long story. Why don't you tell him May?" May glared at me, and then looked back at Drew. She told him about the jerky furniture salesman and how the Pichu had chosen me over him, and he looked a combination of sickened and happy.

"That's disgusting, treating a Pokémon that badly," he shook his head. May cocked her head in confusion.

"You did the same thing with Absol, a few years ago." Drew stiffened.

"I'd rather forget about that," he muttered. May looked away. "Anyway, if you need help finding a furniture place, I'd be happy to help you out."

"Really? That's great of you," I said, smiling. He smiled back. I could see, in a way, why May had such a huge crush on him; even I couldn't deny the things she liked about him, and I'm in love with someone else!

-X-X-X-

So for the rest of the day, with Pichu on my shoulder, May, Drew and I went furniture shopping. May didn't even argue with Drew the whole time, which meant I would have to quiz her later.

We bought beds of course, and a set of chairs and a table, and bathroom things. Basically the necessities. (My mother left me a lot of money when she died, her family was extremely rich because they were Pokémon Coordinators/Gym Leaders/Fashion Designers. Each one brought them huge amounts of money.)

So the furniture was going to be delivered tomorrow, and I bought a small bed for Pichu, considering that I didn't have a Pokéball. I hope my other Pokémon don't get jealous….

I doubt it though, considering the only one who spends real time not battling outside of her Pokéball is Azurill, and she can sleep anywhere.

-X-X-X-

Later that night, I rolled around in my sleeping bag, back and forth, repeatedly opening and closing my eyes, hoping for sleep to come. However, it didn't, and I, frustrated, went down to get something to eat. (May's mother had made us a huge home-cooked meal and brought it over, so there were still some leftovers.)

When I came downstairs, I saw May sitting on the floor with a book of some kind.

"May?" I said, and she nearly jumped ten feet in the air, and looked at me as if she had never seen me before.

"Oh, sorry Misty," she said, taking a breath. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"No, not really." I said. "What are you doing?" I walked closer to her and saw it was a scrapbook, one of her journeys in Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto.

"Wow, how did you get these pictures?" I asked, seeing the perfect pictures of Drew versus May in the Kanto Grand Festival.

"Brock took them, apparently. He told me that if I had pictures to remind myself of the great time we've had together, that maybe I could tell him how I feel."

"Wait, when did you talk to Brock?"

"Early yesterday morning, before we came here. You were still asleep. Don't worry, I kept your secret," I sighed in relief. If Brock knew it would only be a matter of time before Ash knew, and that just couldn't happen. Not anytime soon anyway. "I asked him for love advice, I know, crazy, right?" she laughed a little at the memories, and I giggled myself. Max had taken over the duty of pulling Brock away by the ear when I had to leave to be Gym Leader. "But he's changed a lot, he's even got himself a girlfriend!"

"Oh, he does? Why don't I know about this?" I said angrily. Brock is so going to pay…!

"Don't worry, not even his family or any of his old friends know yet, he's trying to make sure it's real, he said something about not making the same mistake twice. When I asked him about it, he said something about a doctor from Valencia Island and then he just froze up."

So _that's _what happened between him and Dr. Ivy! I should have known she had broken his heart, that was why he went after every beautiful girl he saw, he was trying to sooth that pain.

If he wasn't so creepy about the way he acted; then he might have gotten a girlfriend a long time ago.

Then I looked down to a page May had devoted entirely to her and Drew. She had a picture of him and some rose petals pasted everywhere. Then they were shaking hands, and May looked really happy. There was even a little song at the bottom of the page.

_I wanna be perfect,__  
__But I'm me__  
__I wanna be flawless,__  
__But you see__  
__Every little crack__  
__Every chip,__  
__Every dent__  
__Every little mistake,__  
__I wanna be perfect__  
__Just like you,__  
__But there's only so much that a girl can do__  
__When I look in the mirror,__  
__It makes sense to me,__  
__Perfectly__  
__Perfectly_

"Is that what you think Drew thinks of you?" I asked softly.

"It's what I _know _he does." She closed the scrapbook with an unforgiving snap. "I know he doesn't think I'm a good enough coordinator, and he'll never understand how much that hurts." She sobbed once and a tear fell from her eye. I held her in my arms.

"It's okay May, come on, he can't feel that way about you any more, and besides, nobody's perfect anyway."

"How do you know how he feels about me?"

"It's written in his body language and the way he talks to you. He likes you, a lot. Hell, he may even love you and just not know it yet. Only a true romantic can tell."

She smiled and blushed.

"Do…you really think so?"

"I know so May." I smiled. She hugged me.

"You're going to make a great mom one day Misty, I know it." she said, yawning. I smiled and yawned myself.

"Come on, we should go to sleep, it's late and the furniture is coming at noon."

-X-X-X-

When I woke up that morning, it was ten AM, perfect, I had just enough time to dress and get ready before the movers got here. Not that I cared about their opinion, but I still need to be presentable and cover my ever growing belly. I was approaching four and a half weeks along. Pichu was up with me, running around with Azurill. She seemed to like having Pichu around, they were turning out to be good friends. Then I thought of something. I took out my Pokédex and scanned Pichu.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves."

"Pichu Pich!" said Pichu, doing a handstand before falling on its head. I giggled, it really was too cute. I dressed and went over to May's room. Her door was still closed. That lazy bum, she's still asleep! Well I know what to do.

"Pichu, can you come here a minute?" I whispered.

"Pichu?" said Pichu, looking at me curiously before running over.

"I need you to shock May, but only lightly, all right? I'll never wake her up otherwise."

"Pichu!" Pichu walked closer to May and its pink cheeks sparked with electricity before lightly shocking May, thus waking her up.

"Huh? What? Pichu!" she groaned. I laughed and Pichu ran back over to me, jumping into my arms. Azurill did too, and Pichu made room for her by climbing on my head. I smiled and walked into May's room.

"Morning May," I said pleasantly. She glowered at me. "Come on, we have to get ready for the movers, and Drew said he would help us out with the move in."

Her face burned red; and she ushered me out so she could get ready. I decided to go take a look around the block where I'd be living for a while.

"Want to come with me Pichu?" I said, smiling. Pichu nodded, and so did Azurill.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: I am happy to announce that the poll for the gender of Misty's baby is now closed, with…..drumroll please….letter C as the big winner!

The choice of boy and girl twins won by a landslide, 9 votes to one and one for the other two choices. So, with that decided, I have another question for you, but that one will wait until chapter 15, and you'll just have to wait and see what comes in that one.

Anyway, adios!

~Ch-

Oh yeah, the story, forgot about that.

So, Misty has a Pichu, which is another thing that reminds her of Ash. I know the furniture store thing was a kind of random way to do it, but once I starting writing it out I couldn't stop. It's no 2:30 AM, so I think I'll be going to sleep now.

Please review, talk to you next chapter!

~Charmed (Now I can really finish!)


	8. I'd Rather Be In Love With You

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Chapter 8: I'd Rather Be In Love With You

_**I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried**__**  
**__**The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside**__**  
**__**And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain**__**  
**__**'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?**__****_

_**'Cause when there's you, I feel whole**__**  
**__**And there's no better feeling in the world**__**  
**__**But without you I'm alone**__**  
**__**And I'd rather be in love with you**_

_I'd Rather Be In Love With You, Michelle Branch_

-X-X-X-X-

There was a small park not far from the apartment. (It was more like a duplex house, but it was a twin also because Drew was right next door.) The grass was slowly dulling to a light brown, but it was almost September, and I was officially 4 ½ months pregnant. Pichu was sitting on my head and Azurill was in my arms, looking around. I walked around the park and found a small pond in the center. It seemed to feed off of a larger river, because I could hear rushing water somewhere nearby.

Oh yeah, I was going to introduce Pichu to the rest of the team. I smiled and put Azurill and Pichu on the ground.

"Azu?"

"Pi?"

"Pichu, don't you want to meet my other Pokémon?" I said.

"Pichu!" said Pichu, smiling and nodding.

"All right, then, come on out everybody!"

Dewgong, Goldeen, Gyrados, Politoed, Corsola and Staryu all came out. Goldeen and Gyrados landed in the pond, while the others stood in front. "Hey guys, I want you to meet a good friend of mine," I knelt down by Pichu and scratched its head. "You ready?"

"Pichu!"

"Guys, this is my new friend, it's a Pichu. I know you don't like electric types, but this one won't hurt you, I promise."

They seemed hesitant, but Azurill walked next to Pichu and started repeating syllables of her name, in other words, talking in Poké language.

"Azu, Azurill Azuri Azuu Azurill."

The Pokemon looked at each other and then back at Pichu and me. They seemed to be considering what Azurill was saying, and the ones that could come out of the water, did. They shook Pichu's hand and smiled. Even Gyrados seemed to be a good mood, and that was rare; if it ever happened at all.

-X-X-X-

I returned my Pokémon, happy they had accepted Pichu, and went back to the apartment to see the movers were already there and Drew and May were helping them lift furniture up and into the house. I smiled and jogged over, Pichu beside me. I had put Azurill back in her Pokéball, but because Pichu doesn't have one, it was running beside me.

Pichu suddenly stopped in its tracks and hid behind my leg.

"Pichu, what..oh no."

That same furniture salesman from yesterday! What was he doing here?

He was talking to Drew, and May looked ready to explode. This isn't going to end well. "Pichu, get on my shoulder."

"Pi!" Pichu ran up my leg and landed on my shoulder, and we walked over to them.

"Listen, I want that Pichu back! It's mine, and if you don't give it back I'll report you to Officer Jenny for theft!"

"Hey!" I yelled out. "You let me have this Pichu so we wouldn't report you to the cops!"

"I don't recall that at all," said the salesman, crossing his arms over his chest arrogantly. "Come now Pichu, don't you want to be with me, not that scrawny girl?"

"Pichu! Pichu, Pichu!" Pichu yelled, rooted firmly on my shoulder.

"I told you before, this Pichu doesn't want to be your Pokémon, all you do is yell at it, and abuse it! That's no way to treat it!" I yelled.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." he took out a Pokéball. "Pichu, return." Oh no.

The red light shot from the Pokéball and took Pichu in before it could dodge.

"No, Pichu!" I cried. The salesman smirked and was going to walk away, but Pichu's Pokéball opened and the white light materialized in my arms.

"Pichu! Pichu Pi Chu!"

"Seems like Pichu's become rather attached to you," said May, grinning at me.

"Stupid rat!" the salesman roared. He went to take Pichu forcibly, but Pichu jumped from my arms and lit up in yellow electricity that I'd only seen before in a Thunderbolt by Ash's Pikachu.

"PiiiiiiiiiCHUUUUUU!" Pichu electrocuted the salesman. He screamed in pain and when it was over he glared at me and Pichu.

"Fine, if you want to stay with the girl so badly, here!" he threw the Pokéball at me as if it meant nothing. He walked away, sulking.

"That's one powerful Thundershock," said Drew.

"Wow, you sure showed him, didn't you?" I knelt down by Pichu and hugged it.

"Pichu Pichu," Pichu smiled, cuddling against me.

"How's the moving coming?" I asked them as Pichu climbed onto my head and I put its Pokéball in my pocket.

"Great, we already have most of it done, it's just the beds and sofa that we need now. Mom also came over with some things for me," said May. "The beds are going to take some extra man power, so Max, my dad and Drew are going to help the movers out."

"Cool," I said. "Do you need help?"

May looked at me urgently.

"Misty, don't you think you should slow down a bit?" she suggested. My eyes widened. I'd forgotten about that.

_"Do you know where you're headed after you leave here?"_

_"I think I'm going to go with my friend May to her hometown, Petalburg City."_

_"That's quite a walk. Make sure to take plenty of breaks and always keep yourself hydrated and fed. After all, you're feeding more than one now."_

May's right, but I don't want to sit on my butt and watch everyone else do the work! But I can't let my babies get hurt….

I bit my lip and May guided me away.

"Misty, maybe you should just sit this one out. Besides, Pichu needs you now too."

"Pichu Pichu!" Pichu ran over and hopped on my shoulder.

"Drew, think you can handle this on your own?" May said in a challenging tone. Drew smirked.

"Sure, but do you think your Blaziken could help out?"

"Fine, Blaziken, let's go!"

"Blaziken!" Pichu hid behind my neck.

"It's all right Pichu, this Fighting type won't hurt you, promise." I said, scratching the fur between its ears.

"Wonder why it's so scared of Fighting types?" said May.

"Probably because all of the Pokémon that the furniture salesman had were Fighting types, and they were all bigger and stronger then Pichu was. Am I right little buddy?"

"Pichu…"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." said May. "Come on, while they do all the hard stuff, we can get to decorating!"

I smiled and shook my head, running after her with Pichu on my shoulder.

-X-X-X-

May had really pretty oak furniture to go with her red walls. But there was something in the walls I hadn't noticed before, it was streaked with gold! That made it really nice. The bed was set up against the center of the wall, with two end tables attached to it. She also had a desk on the opposite side, near the window. There was a small bookshelf beside that too. I guess May's dad being a Gym Leader helped a lot. We don't really come cheap.

"Now it's time for the momentos!"

She went over to the closet (the one thing that had come with this place) and pulled out a big bag of pictures and cases.

"These are my ribbon cases from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto too!" She put them proudly on display on the desk, lids up so you can see them. "And my pictures of course!" She ran around the room excitedly hanging and placing pictures in places where she could see them all very well.

Pichu hopped off my shoulder when it smelled something. It went over to May's bag and pulled out a rose. A red rose.

"Ah!" May cried, blushing.

"Another rose from Drew?" I asked teasingly. "Nice job Pichu,"

"Pichu Pichu!" said Pichu, dancing before falling over.

I laughed. Something tells me this little Pichu's going to be a hit with the twins. My twins. It's been 4 ½ months, and part of me still can't believe it's true.

"Misty, where do you want your bed?" Drew asked, walking to the doorway. May, eyes widening nervously, shoved the rose behind her back.

I stood up and smirked at May, taking Pichu to my room to get it organized. I hope this works out for the both of them…

-X-X-_End Misty's POV_-X-X-

-X-X-_May's POV_-X-X-

Misty is so going to pay for this. Right after she left, Drew looked back at me with a confused expression.

"What was that all about?" he wanted to know. I avoided his eyes and his expression changed from confused to concern. "Is there something you aren't telling me May?"

_Yeah. Like Misty's pregnant and I'm in love with you, you big dope. _I thought to myself, not daring to say it out loud. He walked in further and kneeled down next to me. "Come on May, talk to me."

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't." I said, still avoiding his eyes. They say the truth lies in the eyes of the beholder, and I can't let him find out the truth. Not yet. Maybe not ever, at least the part about me being in love with him. Sooner or later he's going to figure out about Misty, because big shirts are going to be useless to hide the belly that comes from a twin pregnancy.

"May, I thought we were past the secret keeping thing. You act like we're still just rivals." he brushed his hand along my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine. I bit my lip and bent my head away.

"I'm sorry Drew, but to tell you could mean the end of our friendship, and I don't want that to happen."

_I love you too much to lose you. _I said in my mind. _But I'd rather be in love with you, then someone who would just break my heart coldly. You wouldn't do it on purpose, but I know you would because you're only my friend, my rival. I never should have fallen for you, but somehow I did anyway. _

-X-X-_Normal POV_-X-X-

Misty and May were sharing the same thoughts as Misty organized her room and took a picture from her bag. It was from her fifteenth birthday, a year and seven months ago. It was of all her friends and family, but most importantly Ash and Pikachu.

Misty smiled to herself, her hand on her stomach. The movers had left by now, and Misty had paid them with a check. She touched the picture of Ash's face and continued to smile.

_But if I had to fall in love with anyone, _May and Misty thought at the same time, May finally looking into Drew's eyes. _I'd rather it was you. _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: You know, I go back to school in less then two weeks, I really shouldn't be staying up until 12:50 in the morning writing stories. I should have gone to sleep hours ago. Oh well. I'm happy I finished up this filler-y chapter. Didn't you just love the Contestshipping? It was fun to write! Sorry to CS fans though, they won't get together until chapter 11, which will be in May's POV and completely DrewxMay, all the way! xD.

Anyway, write on and please review!

Also, I'm working on a new Pokeshipping multi-chaptered story. Here's the info:

Title: From Now Until The End Of Time

Category: Pokemon

Summary: Rewrite of old story "Beyond Destiny". "But sir, we have fought and been defeated by this boy numerous times, whether it was against our agents or you yourself." Giovanni looked at the screens intensely, considering his next move carefully. "What are your orders sir?" "Find his weakness," he said, not looking at his general. "And use it to end him." Pokeshipping.

It's going to be pretty long, it's already 10 pages and over 4,000 words (xD) but I'm really excited to finish and post it.

Anyway, please review on your way out of the tab/browser.

~Charmed


	9. As I Am

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Chapter 9: As I Am

_**I'm not the girl you think you see**__**  
**__**But maybe that's a lie**__**  
**__**You almost know me better than**__**  
**__**Me, myself and I**__**  
**__**Don't know a lot of things**__**  
**__**But I know what I got**__****_

_**It's not so perfect everyday**__**  
**__**I don't have to try**__**  
**__**Cause it all falls into place**__****_

_**As I am**__**  
**__**Is how you take me**__**  
**__**Never try to push**__**  
**__**Or make me different**__**  
**__**When I talk you listen to me**_

_As I Am, Miley Ray Cyrus_

-X-X-X-

Once everything was moved in and organized, I fell flat on my new bed, which had come with a soft mattress. I smiled to myself. Pichu was in its bed, I could tell it had never liked its Pokéball.

May knocked on my door, and I sat up.

"Hey May, what's up?"

"Misty…I think I just messed everything up." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I…I accidentally told Drew about you."

My eyes widened and they darted from her to my stomach.

"You don't mean…!"

"I'm sorry! He…was just asking me if there was something I wasn't telling him, and I wanted to tell him how I felt, I really did, but the wrong words came out! I'm so sorry Misty!"

I clenched my teeth and sighed.

"Well, we couldn't keep it secret forever, could we?" I said, looking at Pichu. "I'm pregnant May, and I'm not afraid to say it. Drew was going to find out eventually; I mean he may be arrogant, but he isn't clueless. Once I really start showing, big shirts aren't going to do me any good. And he lives next door for the love of Mew, once the twins are born; it's going to be pretty hard to keep them a secret."

"So…you're not mad?" she said, looking at me hopefully.

"No, I'm not mad May. This wasn't the best way for him to find out, but it's better than him watching the ambulance rush me to the hospital once the babies are born."

"But still, I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone, and I broke that promise."

I stood up, and Pichu woke up from its nap, walking over and jumping up to my shoulder.

"Pichupichu," it said, nuzzling me.

"It's all right May, like I said; he was going to find out eventually." I said, petting Pichu. "Come on, I know what'll cheer you up. How about a battle?"

"Really? A battle with you?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Why not, it'll get your mind off of you know who, and I've been itching for a good match."

"But who'll judge it?"

"We don't need a judge, we'll be fine."

We went outside to the backyard to find Drew in the middle of a battle with a girl that had some resemblance to him.

"Roserade, use Petal Dance!"

"Arcanine, block it and use Flamethrower!"

"Uh oh!" said Drew. "Roserade…!" He couldn't order an attack, the Flamethrower knocked out Roserade.

"Looks like I won, little brother!" the girl laughed. "Arcanine, great work."

Drew grimaced and returned Roserade.

"Drew!" said May. He turned. When he saw me, something changed in his eyes. Well, he knows, that much is certain. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah," he said. "Dani, come here a second." he beckoned her over, and I went over and joined May. "This is my sister, Danielle Hayden."

"You can call me Dani." said Danielle, waving.

"Hi, I'm May, and this is my friend Misty. We were just about to have a battle, do you want to watch?"

"Sure, why not?" said Drew, flicking his hair. Dani looked at him and smirked. There's clearly something we don't know about; but every family has secrets.

"I can be the judge," said Dani. "Back home, I judge all my brother and sister's battles."

"Just how many siblings do you have Drew?" said May. Drew smiled.

"Four sisters, counting Dani, and two brothers." he replied. Even my eyebrows rose, that's one big family. Seven kids, counting Drew and Dani.

"All right, are you two ready to battle?"

"Three on three all right with you?"

"Fine with me," I said, grinning as I thought of my first choice.

"The battle between May and Misty will now begin. Each trainer will three Pokémon, and the battle is over when all three of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Everybody ready?"

"Ready." we said, nodding once.

"Then, begin!" called Dani. Pichu was sitting by Drew, who was watching the battle with a smile on his face.

"Delcatty, come on out!" said May. Huh, a Normal type. Maybe I should look this up.

"Delcatty the Prim Pokémon. Delcatty is the evolved form of Skitty and lives its life at its own pace, happy most of the time and rarely confronting other Pokémon. Even when disturbed, Delcatty will move to another spot rather than fight."

"All right then, Corsola, I choose you!"

"Delcatty use Swift, let's go!"

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon to defend yourself!" I called.

As the large stars were shot at Corsola, it lit up and shot spikes at the stars, deflecting the attack and causing some damage to Delcatty.

"Now use Thunder Wave!"

"Dodge and use Tackle Corsola!" I said, hoping its speed was good enough.

Corsola caused some damage, but I can tell Delcatty has high endurance.

"Now use Body Slam!" The attack severely hurt Corsola, and it almost looked like it was unable to battle, but I came up with one last move.

"Recover!"

Corsola lit up and completely healed itself. Delcatty looked worn out, and Corsola was raring to go.

"Now use Bubble Beam!"

That was it for Delcatty, but it fought hard.

The battle continued on, and May was strong, I had to give her that. The second battle was Politoed against Beautifly, and Beautifly won, even though Politoed put up a great fight.

The last battle was Gyrados versus Wartortle, and even though Gyrados could use Flamethrower, May's Wartortle was one tough Pokémon.

"Use Withdraw and then Rapid Spin!"

"Gyrados, Flamethrower, one more time!"

The battle went on and on, and both fought until the very last second. The battle ended with a swift draw. Gyrados and Wartortle both went down fighting. I was really proud of Gyrados.

"That was a great battle," said Dani. "You two have both been training hard, haven't you?"

"You bet," I said. Suddenly I was really tired. I had to keep up my strength, and it was only early evening, way too early for bed. "I think I'm going to eat dinner now, you guys are welcome to join us."

"That'd be great, thank you." said Dani. She elbowed Drew, who hadn't said anything.

"Right, thanks, sorry." Dani looked at her brother strangely. May must have thought it was weird too, but she would know, she had known him a lot longer then I have.

-X-X-X-

May wasn't the best cook, so I picked up the slack with one of Brock's old recipes that he had given me when I went to see him in Pewter City; when he wasn't traveling with Ash of course.

We had dinner, and if I do say so myself, I did a pretty good job. I helped clean up the dishes and then May decided to go train her Delcatty a little, and Dani went back to Drew's, I went outside and wandered off to find that park I'd been to earlier. I saw a swing seat and went over to it, taking a seat. I put my hand on my stomach. I heard that around 4 ½ to 5 months the babies' can hear you talking.

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves in a good place right now, don't we?" I said softly, and you would think I would feel silly for talking to unborn twins, but I honestly felt better. "We have a house, and some new friends too. Seems like you two are going to be born into a nice world, and even though your dad doesn't know about you, and he may never, the important thing is that you'll be happy with me."

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and saw Drew. Pichu was running behind him, and Pichu jumped into my lap.

"No, go ahead," I said. He sat down and looked at the setting sun.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," he started. "May told me you're…" he struggled for the word.

"That I'm pregnant? Yeah, I know. I'm pregnant with twins, actually."

"Wow, really?" he said, looking at me.

"Yeah; and I'm not ashamed of it anymore either. I may be young, but that doesn't mean I won't be a good mom to these two."

Drew smiled and looked back at the setting sun.

"You know, I made a promise to May that I wouldn't tell you that she told me; but it seemed like the right thing to do."

"I appreciate that Drew, but honestly, May came to me right after it happened and told me she had told you the truth. She thought I would be mad; but I kind of figured you would find out eventually. You live next door, you were bound to put the pieces together at some point."

"Yeah; but it seemed like May had something else on her mind. Do you know about that, Misty?"

"No, not a thing." I lied. He sighed.

"All right," he stood up. "But, if you'll let me, I promise I'll help you take care of your twins."

"Really? That's really sweet of you Drew." I stood up and we shook hands, confirming it. "You can bet that I'm going to need a lot of help, so I guess it's a good thing you moved in next door."

He smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so." he replied.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: 1:20 AM. Well, there goes my Go To Bed Early Plan. *sigh* Oh well, at least I got chapter nine finished


	10. Wish Upon A Star

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Chapter 10: Wish Upon A Star

_**When you wish upon a star**__**  
**__**Makes no difference who you are**__**  
**__**Anything your heart desires**__**  
**__**Will come to you**__****_

_**If your heart is in your dream**__**  
**__**No request is too extreme**__**  
**__**When you wish upon a star**__**  
**__**As dreamers do**_

_When You Wish Upon A Star, Meaghan Jette Martin; originally sung by: Cliff Edwards_

-X-X-X-X-

September arrived, and so did my fifth month of pregnancy, which was twenty weeks gestation. May and I went to our second doctor's appointment, and I was getting bigger and bigger every day. It was becoming really difficult to hide, but I managed it with some strategy.

"Because you are 20 weeks along, you can now find out the genders of your twins. Would you like to know now, or do you want to wait?" said my doctor kindly.

I thought about it. If I knew now, I could plan out the babies' room according to their genders, but if I didn't find out then I could make it general and not worry about specifics. Plus, I really didn't care what the genders would be, as long as the twins were healthy. That was the important thing.

"I think I want to wait." I said.

"All right."

Later that night, I went up the fire escape to the roof of the apartment. I had a blanket and some snacks with me, and I planned to just lay there and watch the stars. That was always the best part about camping; you could see the stars. Even though the Pokémon Center was always warm and you could avoid a weather catastrophe indoors; there was something about the stars that was just…magical.

I was wearing a maternity t-shirt I had bought on the way back from the gynecologist, there was nothing special about it, it was just a large white t-shirt. I had on black sweatpants that were getting small on me from my growing stomach, along with no shoes.

Setting the blanket down flat on the roof, I lay down and put my hands behind my head to prop it up.

The stars were breathtaking. All twinkling in their own pattern, and it's kind of hard for me to believe that somewhere in the galaxy, one of these beautiful mysteries is going supernova, while another one is being born. Seeing these stars makes me think about the night with Ash, the night everything changed.

We hadn't just met up and done it, no, we spent a great day together.

_I rode my bike from Cerulean to his house in Pallet, and surprisingly he was all ready to go when I got there. Pikachu in tow, we walked over to the river on the outskirts of the town. Not many people knew about it, but it was a cool, shady spot that was great for a summer day. _

_Water type Pokémon were frolicking in the river, and they paid us no mind. We sat down under a tree and talked about what had been going on with our lives since we last saw each other. To me, it was just simply perfect. _

_We moved closer to the river and watched the Pokémon play. Pikachu sat off in the distance, barely within hearing range. I had a feeling that mouse was trying to play matchmaker by leaving us alone together. It wouldn't surprise me; Pikachu could be mischievous when he wanted too. Like trainer, like Pokémon. _

_In that moment the wind picked up, and I looked at Ash, who was telling me stories of his adventures in Sinnoh. The breeze swept his hair into an even worse mess then it already was. His eyes were bright and cheerful, and he just looked happy. It made a feeling swell in my heart to know he was happy; to know that even if we were apart for years, that if he could just stay happy and be himself, my world would be complete. _

_Then he put his arm around me, smiling as he stopped talking. I looked at him in curiosity and surprise, but he didn't say anything. He just kissed me instead. _

_The kiss made all kinds of feelings explode inside my chest, and I kissed him back before he had a chance to pull away. Everything felt right; like some cosmic force had planned this. From the day we met until now, it felt right. It felt….destined. I may be a teenager and not know what destiny means or is, but kissing Ash in that moment was destiny to me. _

_When we pulled apart we were still close, leaning our foreheads against one another and smiling softly. _

"_It was always you Misty," he whispered to me, bringing his hand up to touch my face. _

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you how I felt Ash. I thought you would never know." I said as I leaned into his touch. _

"_Well I do now." _

"Pichupichu!" A little voice broke me from my daydreams, or…night dreams, I guess you could call it. I sat up and saw Pichu.

"Hey Pichu, what're you doing up here?" I took it into my lap.

"Pichu Pi Chu Pichu." Of course I couldn't understand Poké speech, so I just smiled and scratched it behind the ear absently. Leaning most of my weight on the palms of my hands behind me, I looked up at the sky.

I thought about what May had told me when I was still staying at her house.

_"I know you think that not telling Ash is the best thing for him, and I agree with you, but just remember this: you share the same sky, the same moon. No matter where you are, no matter how far apart you may be, you both see the same stars."_

It makes me wonder if he's looking up at the sky in Sinnoh, thinking about the same thing I am.

I saw a really bright star, right off to the side of the moon, and I remembered that was my lucky star, the first one I had seen when I understood what stars were.

My mother used to sing me this one song, and it always worked to put me right to sleep. I can't remember the words, but I know it was about making a wish.

I closed my eyes and made a wish of my own.

-X-X-X-X-

"Misty. Misty. Misty!"

I jumped up and nearly bumped foreheads with May. Pichu was asleep at the end of the blanket, and I realized I must have been asleep too. I yawned.

"May, what time is it?"

"A little after ten. You've been out here all night."

"What?" I exclaimed. I looked around wildly to see it was a cloudy, overcast day, which explained why the sun hadn't gotten me up earlier, it was completely obscured by clouds. "Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I fell asleep on the sofa and I didn't wake up until about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. Sorry." She waved her hand dismissively. "Come on, my mom's downstairs, she made breakfast. Did you think about what I said?"

I bit my lip and considered all of the possibilities. She would be a big help with knowing what to do when it came to furniture and prices and things like that, and I had complete trust in her ability to keep this a secret. She would also help me get to the hospital once I went into labor. She could even take me to my doctor's appointments once I get too big to walk with May, which at this rate, could be soon.

"Yeah, I did May. As long as she doesn't let it slip to anyone else, and any conversation about it can only be said with Drew or you in the room, then yes, we can tell her. But it has to stay secret otherwise, no one else can know. You promise?"

"I swear." she replied. She looked proud, happy that I had seen things her way. "Come on, we have some explaining to do."

-X-X-X-X-

As soon as we came into the third floor I could smell cinnamon and egg yolks. Mrs. Maple was my new favorite person. She was making French toast. That had always been a favorite of mine, but we almost never made it at home in Cerulean because Lily was allergic to cinnamon.

After breakfast, (which was amazing, I might add) May, Caroline and I went into the living room where we told Caroline the truth.

"Caroline," I said, biting my lip. "I hope you know that I'll always be grateful for how generous and kind you've been for the past few months. You never judged me, and I really hope you won't judge me now. May's known this for a while, and Drew just found out recently…"

"Misty, what're you saying?" said Caroline. She probably thought it was something bad, or scary. Which it could be, depending on how you look at it.

"I'm pregnant."

Her eyes widened, and I looked away from her face. "It's Ash's. You know, the boy May and Max traveled with in Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier?"

"My word, Misty," she breathed. "How far along are you?"

"Five months as of yesterday. I'm actually having twins, believe it or not."

She didn't say anything, and May looked at her. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm just surprised is all. Now I understand why you ran away, you thought your sisters would judge you." I nodded slowly. "Does Ash know?"

I shook my head.

"No. I didn't tell him. May was the first one to know after me. Drew found out by accident, and May convinced me to tell you with some good reasons."

She didn't look at me, and for the first time since I realized I loved Ash, I feared rejection. What if she decided not to help? What if it wasn't worth it to her to help a teenage mother? What if….?

"I'll help in any way I can." she said finally, smiling at me. My eyes widened.

"You mean it?" I said, choking on my words. She nodded, still smiling.

After that we made meaningless small talk and I asked Caroline to make sure she didn't tell Norman or Max about this, especially since Max was on good term with Ash and I didn't want Ash to know.

"I've kept May's secrets, I'll keep yours too." she promised with a maternal smile.

-X-X-X-X-

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the newspaper slapping against the door, two floors below. Well, I always had been a light sleeper. Getting up and going through my daily routine, I went downstairs to make some breakfast. May was already awake, surprisingly. She was never up before me.

"May?" I said. She jumped and looked at me. She had apparently been deep in thought. "What's up?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking. M-Maybe I should tell Drew how I feel…" She seemed distant, her body was there, but her mind was in a completely different place.

"If you want to tell him, go for it. I think he cares about you too." I said encouragingly. I could never tell Ash how I felt before; when we traveled together I would try to, but every time I almost had the words out, I would lose my nerve and tell him it was nothing when it meant everything.

"You think?" she looked at me hopefully.

"I do. Just because my relationship with Ash didn't work out doesn't mean you can't have a happy, long lasting one with Drew."

"Thanks Misty, I think I'm going to go talk to him." She stood up and went for the door.

After she left, I picked up the newspaper and my eyes widened at the front page.

The headline read:

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT? **

It was a side by side picture. The left side of Drew and the right side of Ash. Drew was kissing a girl, but he looked surprised and not really wanting to. Ash on the other hand was kissing Dawn…

Oh…._no…._

I don't know which part upsets me more. The first one with Drew having a new girlfriend, or the picture of Ash with Dawn. That girl….….I had always known she was trouble!

But May just left to tell Drew…oh Arceus no….

I can't call her back now, she'd never hear me.

Sweet Lugia, this can't be happening. The words on the paper in front of me swirled and distorted themselves until everything went black.

-X-X-X-X-

"Miss Waterflower? Miss Waterflower?"

That's the second time in three days someone's had to wake me up. I opened my eyes groggily and looked around. A doctor was standing next to me, and Caroline and May were there. May had tears in her eyes but was watching me closely. "How are you feeling?"

I sat up and instantly regretted it. The back of my head; where I had hit it during the battle mishap with May and Drew, was throbbing again.

I answered his question with a question.

"What happened?"

"You fainted Misty," cut in Caroline. "I found you on the threshold of your apartment, unconscious. I brought you here."

My eyes widened and I looked at my stomach, which was still distended, which meant I was still pregnant.

"You're twins are fine, and in perfect health so far." said the doctor. "We did an ultrasound while you were unconscious, and they're fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and then it all came flooding back to me.

The newspaper article, Ash…and Dawn…and Drew…and…I looked at May, who didn't meet my eyes but I could tell she was really upset. If that bastard broke her heart, I'm going to kill him.

I had a slight concussion and a pretty big bruise on my head, but otherwise I would be fine. I had to stay off my feet and keep an icepack or something cold on my head to keep the swelling down.

More and more reports came in about Ash and Dawn; and I then found out Ash had won the Sinnoh League, which was why it was such a big deal. My heart hurt when I remembered the last time I'd talked to him, on the phone at May's house. Mew only knows how much I wanted to tell him the truth then, but couldn't.

I guess whoever said honesty is the best policy was right…but now it's too late to change anything.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Wow, that was an angsty as all hell ending. Ha ha, anyway, next chapter will be purely Contestshipping because we'll focus on May's feelings. I already have part of it written seeing as I've been on a Contestshipping high for three days. xD. Anyway, I'll try to have chapter 11 done ASAP. Also, Petals and Thorns Chapter 6 and From Now Until The End Of Time Chapter 2 will be up soon, I promise.

So, to end my rambling rant…..review!

~Charmed


	11. Time To Try Defying Gravity

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Chapter 11: Time To Try Defying Gravity

_**I'm through accepting limits**____**  
**__**'cause someone says they're so**____**  
**__**Some things I cannot change**____**  
**__**But 'til I try I'll never know**____****_

_**Too long I've been afraid of**____**  
**__**Losing love I guess I've lost**____**  
**__**Well if that's love**____**  
**__**It comes at much too high a cost**____****_

_**I'd sooner buy**____**  
**__**Defying gravity**____**  
**__**Kiss me goodbye**____**  
**__**I'm defying gravity**____**  
**__**I think I'll try**____**  
**__**Defying gravity**____**  
**__**And you won't bring me down...**_

_Defying Gravity, Glee Cast; originally sung by: Idina Menzel from __**Wicked: The Musical**_

X-X-X-X

_**A/N: JUST A QUICK WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY CONTESTSHIPPING (DREW/MAY) WITH LITTLE TO NO MENTION OF POKESHIPPING (ASH/MISTY) AND THE POINT OF VIEWS WILL BE CHANGING AS THE CHAPTER GOES ON, SWITCHING FROM DREW TO MAY AND BACK AGAIN. NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY, ENJOY!**_

_**~Charmed**_

**MAY POV**

Misty was released from the hospital and Mom brought us home. She offered to make us some lunch, but I politely declined. This shocked both of them, and the more I thought of shock, the more I remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

_I walked around to Drew's side of the twin apartment, and I saw Dani, Drew's sister, sitting on the steps. _

"_Hey May!" she greeted me, smiling. _

"_Hi Dani," I replied. "Have you seen Drew? I-I wanted to tell him something." _

"_Nope, haven't seen him. He's probably off with his new girlfriend." _

_My eyes widened and my stomach felt like it had dropped down to my shoes. __**Girlfriend?**_

"_W-When did he get a girlfriend?" _

"_Oh, it's all over the news, seeing as my little bro's a famous coordinator and all," she smiled faintly. _

"_R-Really? I never saw anything about it." I swallowed thickly, it felt like a full size Pokéball had been lodged in my throat. _

"_Yeah, he's changed a lot since he lived in La Rousse." Then she noticed how upset I was. "May, are you all right?" _

"_Fine." I replied, tears clouding my vision. "Thanks for telling me. You stopped me from making a fool of myself." I turned away from her. _

"_May…oh…I get it. I'm sorry." She walked up behind me, her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. _

"_I-It's nothing…j-just a stupid crush…" I said, hiccupping from unexpressed sobs. _

"_I'll talk to him." she told me. "I won't tell him about how you feel, but I will talk to him." _

"_You don't have too." I told her as the tears rolled down my face. "Just wish him luck for me and wish him happiness with her." _

_I ran off to the park and found a rose bush. The roses were lilac colored roses, and I plucked one off the bush, tenderly touching its soft petals. I thought back to all of the roses Drew had given me and walked out of the park, the rose tucked safely in my pocket. _

_End Flashback_

I wiped some more tears away and went up to the roof. It was close to sunset, and Misty was in her room, resting. Mom had gone home and left some of the meal she had made in case I got hungry, but I doubt I'll be hungry for a while, my stomach is too busy flipping and my brain is too busy trying to make sense of it all.

The sky was an array of oranges, and reds and other ultraviolet colors. I draped my legs over the side of the building and stared at the colors until it hurt my eyes.

"I don't want to love him. I don't." I whispered. "But I do. Why him?" I wasn't talking to anyone, I was just talking. Venting, I guess. "Why of all the people in the world did I have to fall in love with him?" More tears slid down my face.

"Contrary to popular belief, talking to no one **is** a sign of insanity." I heard that all too familiar voice say in my ear. I almost fell off the side of the building, but Drew grabbed my arm. "Care to tell me what…or who…has got you so upset?"

"H-Hey Drew," I stammered, looking away. I pulled my arm away from his grasp and moved my legs back up to my chest, staring at the ground many feet below me. You'd think this would scare me, but height had never bothered me much. Admitting something like love to Drew Hayden? That would scare _anybody._ I looked back at him."Why do you care?"

He shrugged and sat down next to me, so close our shoulders were touching. I tried to stop my heart from hammering in my chest, but it felt like it was going to burst from my rib cage.

"I'm your friend May, you can tell me anything." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"No. I can't." I said. "Not everything."

"You're being vague." he informed me, and our eyes locked. Beautiful emerald with pathetic sapphire.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, breaking eye contact. But before I could look away, his hand caught my chin and he forced me to look back at him.

"You've been keeping more then one secret from me. Why do I get the feeling that when you told me Misty is pregnant that it wasn't what you meant to say?"

The Pokéball had lodged itself in my throat again.

"When did you get so perceptive?" I muttered, pushing his hand away from my chin and sitting it on my arms, which were folded tightly across my legs.

"Always have been." he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Don't _do _that!" I yelled. I stood up and walked over toward the fire escape that would take me to where things made sense, AKA my room. Drew followed me and grabbed my arm, stopping me from going down the stairs. "Let go of me." I said, not looking at him.

"May, come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I? It's not like it matters to you anyway." I said.

He used the grip he had on my arm to pull me back and made me stumble into his chest.

"_You _matter to me May." he said into my hair. "You can tell me."

I thought back to the rose I had found. Pulling myself out of his embrace, I reached into my pocket and took out the lilac colored rose. I remembered my mom telling me once that lilac roses meant the beginning of true feelings for someone. Well, this seems like the best way to tell him without saying anything.

"Here." I said, giving him the rose. "Maybe that will give you some answers."

I went back over to the front of the apartment. The sun was nearly gone now, but there were still tinges of the colors that been in the sunset.

**DREW POV**

She gave me a lilac colored rose. What do those mean again? Something about…..then it dawned on me. I looked back at her. She was sitting on the edge of the roof again, looking at the dim remnants of the sunset. The wind picked up and washed against her, blowing her hair away from her face to reveal her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Then I realized. She likes me. As more then a friend or rival. And…I like her too. I think I always have. I mean, I used to give her roses, _red _roses. That symbolizes love, or affection. It made sense, but when we were ten and eleven it was almost like a joke, but now that we're both sixteen, it means more. A lot more.

But what am I going to do about it? Stand here like an idiot? No, I'm going to make sure she knows I feel the same way.

**MAY POV**

I. Am. A. _Moron._

Why did I give him that rose? That's his thing, for me! I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking. I really wasn't. Maybe I can get out of this somehow. I doubt he knows what a lilac rose means, or at least I hope he doesn't….

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, and I knew it was Drew. I felt his warm breath on my neck and goosebumps exploded on my skin. He kissed from the top of my neck to my shoulder when I finally had the courage to ask him what he was doing.

"Nothing you don't want me too," he said arrogantly. I blushed. "So, that guy you're in love with is me, huh?"

"W-What makes you think that?" I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"Lilac roses mean the beginnings of true feelings for someone." he said, pressing his chin into my shoulder. "I'm not an idiot May."

"I never said you were."

"But you implied it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did _not!_"

"We sound like a couple of ten year olds." said Drew with a laugh.

"Yeah," I said, laughing myself. Then I realized something. "Hey, Drew? Do you think you could let me go?"

"No." he said, teasingly.

"Drew. I'm serious, let me go."

"If I let you go, you'll go right over the edge of the building."

"Will not." I said. Drew sighed.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" he teased me again, holding me tighter. I swallowed but managed to tell him I did. "Fine." He let me go before I was ready, and he was right. I lost my footing and nearly fell off of the side of the building. And I probably would have fallen to my death right then and there if Drew hadn't caught my hand. "See? Told you."

He pulled me back up onto the roof and stepped back so we were further from the edge. His arm dropped to his side, and he was still holding my hand. He brought his other hand up to flick some hair out of my eyes, his fingers lingering on my face. My cheeks burned intensely.

"I love you," I whispered. It slipped out, but I didn't regret saying. My skin was still buzzing where he had kissed me. He smiled at me, not a smirk, but a true smile and leaned in. My brain went fuzzy as his lips connected with mine. It was only a brief kiss; but it made both of us blush.

"I love you too." he told me. I smiled and hugged him.

Then I remembered something.

"But wait. Dani said you had a girlfriend."

"She did?" Drew said, smirking. "She's a liar. Unless she was talking about you." My face burned yet again.

"But Misty said she saw a newspaper article with you kissing a girl."

"That was a fangirl who got in over her head, and the press just got the wrong idea."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" he smiled. That was so sappy, but so sweet all the same.

"I don't know. Would you?"

"Not about this." he leaned closer to me, so close our noses were brushing. "That fangirl meant nothing to me. I love you May. Only you." he assured me.

"You sure?" I teased. He smirked.

"Definitely."

Then his lips met mine in a passionate kiss that sent my heart racing and my head spinning.

Guess you can't defy gravity, because it pulled me right to Drew.

-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Weeeeeee they're finally together! Just in time, because I just got over my Contestshipping high! I hated that last line though….blah….

Anyway, review please!

~Charmed


	12. Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You?

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Chapter 12: Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You?

_**I remember the way you made love to me**__**  
**__**Like I was all you'd ever need**__**  
**__**Did you change your mind**__**  
**__**Well I didn't change mine**__**  
**__**Now here I am trying to make sense of it all**__**  
**__**We were best friends now we don't even talk**__**  
**__**You broke my heart**__**  
**__**Ripped my world apart**___

_**Didn't you know how much I loved you**__**  
**__**Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby**__**  
**__**I gave you everything, every part of me**__**  
**__**Didn't you feel it when I touched you**__**  
**__**Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby**__**  
**__**Baby, tell me**__**  
**__**Didn't you know how much I loved you**_

_Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You?, Kellie Pickler _

**QUICK A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS BACK TO MISTY'S POINT OF VIEW AND HER HEARTBREAK OVER ASH AND DAWN. IT WILL BE A BIT OF A FILLER, BUT IT WON'T BE A WASTE OF TIME TO READ, I PROMISE!**

**~Charmed**

-X-X-X-X-

Pichu cuddled next to me and tried to stop my tears. How could Ash do this to me? After everything we'd been through, everything we'd done, he just went and got a girlfriend? Just like that? Didn't I matter to him at all?

"Pichupichu….?" said Pichu, looking up at me worriedly. I tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Sorry Pichu, I'm just really sad right now. Why don't you go play with Marill?"

"Pichu, Pi Chu Pichupichu!"

"I want you too. Please Pichu, I want to be alone."

"Pichu…" said Pichu dejectedly, ears drooping sadly as it walked away.

I felt bad for it, but Pichu was reminding me of Pikachu, which reminded me of Ash, which made me a combination of sick, sad, and furious. How could Ash just forget about me like that? Was Dawn that much better then me? Did it matter that we'd made love? Did she even know that? She probably didn't even get the concept of true love, the little slut…(1)

He had told me he loved me, he said he always would! Why did he lie to me like that? How could he?

I took my pillow and screamed into it. I screamed until my voice became hoarse and dry. I cried until I had nothing left to cry. I heard May come inside and she made a bee line right for the kitchen. She and Drew probably made up, so she's finally eating her dinner.

I guess it was partly my fault that we didn't talk, but he didn't have to do this to me! The babies kicked against my abdomen, making the reminder of what had happened between us all the more painful. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on by cleats.

"Misty?" May's voice echoed against my eardrums. I didn't respond. I couldn't. "Are you all right?"

"No." My voice was empty and bare, I almost didn't recognize it myself. "May, it hurts. It hurts so much." I can't even say it.

"What happened?" she walked in and sat down on my bed.

"Ash…he's…" I swallowed the bile in my throat. "…_**with**_ Dawn. I saw a newspaper article with them kissing. That's what made me faint."

She gasped and put her two hands over her mouth.

"Oh Misty…" she whispered. The friendly tenderness in her voice made me cry even harder.

"How could he May? How…why…? I have so many questions, and no answers. Didn't he know how much I loved him? How much I still love him?"

May was quiet. I had a feeling she wasn't sure what to say. That was fine. I didn't want her to say anything.

-X-X-X-X-X-

That was a month ago. It's now early October, and I'm six months pregnant, which was 24 weeks gestation. The leaves are withering and dying from the trees. Caroline was driving me to my next appointment. I was getting pretty big, and my skin was itchy from the stretching of the pregnancy. The twins were kicking more frequently now, and I was starting to become anxious. Caroline said we were going to go baby shopping right after the appointment. She had kept her promise about not telling anyone; Norman and Max were still clueless. It was nice to have an adult, maternal voice with this other then my doctor.

"So far, the twins are perfectly healthy." she said after another ultrasound. A petite blond walked and gave my doctor a file. She smiled and opened the folder. "This is for you."

She gave me a picture, and I gasped.

The picture was black and white and a little fuzzy, but I could clearly make out two babies.

My two babies.

My twins.

Mew, that sounds weird, but right at the same time.

"Thank you." I managed to say before tears rolled down my face. Ash, if I didn't love you enough to lie about this, then you could see this too. Caroline and May hugged me as I cried happy tears. I was going to be a mother. I _am _a mother.

That thought alone made me almost forget my broken heart.

_Almost. _

-X-X-X-

We went to the baby store just outside of Petalburg, but to the south, not the north.

"Let's go to the cribs first." said May, and we walked over to the cribs section, which was right in the center of the store. They were all really cute, with blankets that had baby Pokémon of all types. The mobiles were all calming Pokémon, like Milotics and Dratinis. There were a bunch of different designs, and I didn't know which ones to pick. May helped me decide by reminding me that we shouldn't give the twins a blanket with just one type, because then they would be biased. As much as I love Water types, my babies may like other kinds of Pokémon, and I would be fine with that.

The wood of the cribs was a perfectly light and dark oak, perfect for the sky blue walls. I needed two cribs, so I wanted to make sure they were a good quality. Apparently these ones could change from infant cribs to toddler beds, to full size beds. It was perfect, and not a bad price.

With the cribs decided, we went for the changing tables. We were worrying about the furniture first, and then we would go to the clothes. Caroline insisted she would worry about clothes, and we could pick out the furniture. We made sure the colors were almost identical, and I almost had to laugh when I saw the padding of the display changing table had a Pikachu on it. The laugh came out as more of a wince.

Didn't he know how much he meant to me? Did he even care? I put my hand to my stomach and smiled lightly. Like I've said in the past, he might never know something like that, but at least I'll always have a piece of him with me.

So, we had the cribs and changing table ordered. Caroline thought we should get car seats that changed into carriers to save money and so when I took a ride with her, the babies would be safe and we wouldn't have to leave them home.

I saw this adorable double stroller (you know the kind, where it's two seats instead of one) and it was perfect. Buying a double stroller made more sense than two single strollers. We could take the strollers home but the cribs and changing table would have to be delivered.

We left the store feeling accomplished, as we had bought many of the necessities. Of course we would still need diapers and clothes, but we didn't want to get it all in one trip because then we would be bankrupt.

On the way back, Caroline was driving and she asked May,

"So May, did anything happen between you and Drew?" I looked over to see her face was a deep cherry red.

"Something _did _happen!" I said, happy for her despite how broken my heart was over Ash.

"We're dating….and we have been for almost a month." May said, smiling. She had been practically glowing of late, but I'd been too preoccupied to notice.

"Oh May I'm so happy for you!" Caroline squealed. "Just think! You're first real boyfriend!" she gushed. "Though there was that boy in kindergarten…"

"_Mom!_" May screeched indignantly. "I was five! Can we please let that go?"

"Oh all right," her mother said with a nostalgic smile. "You know once your father and brother find out, he's going to be in for an interrogation."

May's eyes widened in horror.

"They wouldn't!" she gasped.

"You know how protective they get," Caroline said helplessly, with a sneaky smile.

May begged her mother not to tell them until she was ready; until she warned Drew. Caroline promised her lips were sealed.

We got back to the apartment and Pichu jumped into my arms as soon as we got in the door. I swear, he's like a little puppy, even though he isn't anything like the Puppy Pokémon Growlithe.

Drew came for dinner that night, and I cooked. I had gotten much better at that since I'd traveled with Ash and Brock, seeing as my sister's couldn't cook anything without almost burning the house down. It's a really good thing we run a _Water _Pokemon Gym, otherwise they're lost without me there.

Thinking about them makes me slightly homesick. I've been gone for almost six and a half months. Do they miss me at all? Have they tried to contact me? It really makes me wonder how the Gym's doing, and if they're actually taking care of it like they should.

"Hey Misty," said Drew, snapping me from my reverie. "May said you got some of the baby furniture today. Need help putting it together?"

I smiled.

"Sure, that'd be great of you." I said. Then I realized who was missing. "Where's your sister Drew?"

"Oh, she went back to La Rousse. She said that she can't be gone too long, or there wouldn't be a house left when she got back." he chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me, knowing my brothers and sisters." He smiled and got a nostalgic look on his face. May watched him out of the corner of her eye.

-X-X-X-X-

The furniture came a few days later and Drew helped me put it together. The cribs were placed in the center of opposite walls, the window in the center shining on each of them at different times of the day.

At one point, May came in offered Drew and me something to eat or drink. While I declined, Drew took it the wrong way and kissed her. Her eyes widened and then fluttered closed. I looked out the window and tried not to think about Ash again. I'm never going to get over him if I can't get him out of my head.

Once the lovebirds were done with their makeout session, May left, slightly dazed, and Drew went back to putting the cribs together and even though I tried to help him, he told me I should slow down. I was six months along, and he didn't want me to get hurt.

Huffing angrily, I sat by the window and looked outside. Flying type Pokémon were gliding through the sky. Hoenn skies always were really pretty.

-X-X-X-X-

Drew left later that night, and May, Caroline and I were sitting in the living room. May was reading a coordinating magazine, and Caroline was working on something with her sewing basket. I was looking out the window, deep in thought.

"So, Misty, have you thought about baby names?" Caroline asked me. I looked at her, and then back at my stomach. Truly, I hadn't.

"No," I admitted. "I've been kind of preoccupied."

"Well you have three months yet, but now is a good time to consider it."

"I don't even know their genders yet," I reminded her.

"Then think of names for boys and girls." she replied. "May, what do you think?" May didn't reply, she was too engrossed in the article she was reading. "May!"

May snapped her head up to look at us. "Were you even paying attention?" her mother asked her sternly.

May darted her eyes back and forth and slowly shook her head. "We were talking about what the babies' names will be."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." she said, flushing in embarrassment.

After watching this exchange, I thought about it. In a little under three months, I was going to have twins. They could be a boy and a boy, and girl and a girl, or even a girl and a boy. That's three different possibilities, which leads me to wonder what their names will be. I hadn't thought about it at all, as I said to Caroline, but now seemed like a good time to start, seeing as no one was letting me do anything since I was pregnant. Everyone thought I was fragile and could be broken easily. Well, my heart could be, but only by a certain black-haired trainer with a thing for girls with blue hair…..

Jealousy spread through my system and all the angry thoughts I had been feeling a month before came rushing in like a dam had been released.

How could he do this to me? Did I really matter to him at all? I never thought Ash would be the kind of guy that sleeps with a girl and then moves on, and I still don't want to think that, but that's how it seems. I was starting to wonder if it had been a good idea to keep the pregnancy a secret from him. If he knew about the twins, then he never would have gone to the little whore.

Okay. Slow down Misty. Breathe. In and out. In and out. You're going off on a tangent here. Relax. I told myself to calm down, and took deep, soothing breaths. I have to think clearly if I'm going to consider my child's future.

"Caroline," I said, seeking her advice and also coming back to reality. "What do you think?"

She smiled at me and put down whatever she was making.

"I always liked simple names, like May and Max," she glanced at her daughter, who was smiling at the two of us, her magazine forgotten. "I named them May and Max because they were simple, and common, but not to the point where everyone you saw was named May and Max. And because it sounds best with our last name, Maple. Your last name is Waterflower, so come up with names that you like and that sound good with that."

"Does that really matter?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh yes, because whatever you name them at birth will be their name for life. There are no take backs or second chances when it comes to naming your first child."

"I'll think about it." I told her after a few minutes.

-X-X-X-X-

Later that night, Pichu was asleep in his bed and I was staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen next. Ash had already broken my heart so many times before I'd lost track, but getting a new girlfriend after what happened between us just takes the cake. Then I thought back to our last conversation.

_"H-How've you been Mist?" he looked at me, and then quickly looked away._

_"Fine, I guess," I said. Max had left the room to give us privacy, and right now I really wish he hadn't. I made a promise to myself that I intend to fully keep. I'm not going to tell him. I can't._

_There was a weird silence, and I could tell we were both thinking about the same thing._

_"Nothing's changed, right?" he said suddenly, and I snapped back to look at him._

_"R-Right," I stammered pathetically._

_"Misty, is there something wrong?" he asked, his brown eyes connecting with mine._

_"No, nothing." I said._

_"What are you doing in Hoenn?"_

_"I needed a break."_

_"Do you really think I believe you?"_

_"Uh…yes?"_

_"Come on Mist, tell me what's wrong."_

_"__Nothing.__" He raised his eyebrows and I returned his stare in what I hope was a convincingly angry look._

_"Fine, don't tell me." he said after a long staring match._

_"I won't." I said firmly._

_"I'll see you Mist." he said sadly, as though he was upset that I hadn't told him._

_"See you Ash. Good luck in the Sinnoh League."_

_"Yeah, thanks." he sounded distracted, and his hat was covering his face._

I tried to find any kind of loophole in that conversation that told me he liked Dawn, but nothing caught my memory. But then again, Ash was never one to make things easy for me. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the nursery.

Drew had put the cribs and changing tables together, and the double stroller was still in its box against the wall. I went over and ran my hand across the smooth wood that would one day be where my babies slept. I smiled faintly, putting my other hand on my stomach.

"You know, when I first met your daddy, I would have never guessed we'd come to this. I fished him out of a river, for the love of Mew! I had never dreamed we would be anything more then friends, and at first that was okay. But then it got too much to bear to see him with other girls, when the one who truly understood him, the one who truly loved him, despite all of his faults, was standing right in front of him. He was just too blind to see how much I loved him. How much I still love him."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Sad, angsty chapter. I did say it would be focused on Misty's heartbreak, and I didn't fail at that. I fail at many other things, like math and going to bed early in the summer, but I don't fail at writing, at least I try not to think that I do. What do you think?

Let me know with a review!

~Charmed

P.S. I was going to try and update all three of my stories tonight, but time kind of got away from me so I only finished IMH and P&T is sort of half way there. From Now Until The End Of Time needs more work, but I'll try and update soon, I promise!


	13. You Can't Break What Broke Apart

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Chapter 13: You Can't Break What Broke Apart

_**Won't be so easy**____**  
**__**this time to hurt me**____**  
**__**You can try**____**  
**__**and this time now baby there are no tears left here to dry**__**  
**__**If you think you can wound me like before**____**  
**__**If you think you can do that anymore**____**  
**__**Won't get too far no,**____**  
**__**You can't break a broken heart**____****_

_**So try your best now baby try your best to break me**____**  
**__**You can't break a broken heart**____**  
**__**No damage you can do now**____**  
**__**I'm immune to you now**____**  
**__**You can't break what broke apart**____**  
**__**There's nothing you can do to me no more**____**  
**__**You can't break a broken heart**___

_You Can't Break A Broken Heart, Kate Voegele _

-X-X-X-X-

7 ½ months.

I have one month and a half to go before the twins are going to be born. It feels like the time has both flown by and crawled on. But so much has happened over the past few months that it almost doesn't matter. As hard as it was to deal with Ash breaking my heart like he did, I've learned to live with it.

If I ever see him again, which at this point I truly doubt, I won't talk to him because I've just crawled out of a black hole of pain that I never want to go back into again. I don't like to think about Ash that way, but if he's going to ignore everything we've been and everything we could be once the babies are born, then I'm going to ignore him as much as possible.

My mother raised the four of us perfectly well on her own, but that's mostly because our father was being a-insert curse word here-and didn't care that he had impregnated my mom four times.

But that's beside the point.

We went to the doctor again today, and she told me I was about 30 weeks along, and the babies would be born in the next six weeks. Twins are in the womb generally for about 36 weeks, and seeing as 7 months was 28 weeks, 7 ½ is 30 weeks.

The babies' room was really coming together. We'd gone out and gotten some newborn clothes for them as well as some other accessories. Though May, Drew and Caroline refused to let me help, I watched from the sidelines and told them where I wanted everything.

By the 32nd week, everything was together and the room was ready for its inhabitants to be born. We also bought two highchairs and a lot of formula for the bottles. My doctor told me breast feeding was the best option for about a year or so. I could choose to breastfeed longer if I wanted, but that might become a problem because the babies' teeth would begin to develop. In one word: ouch. The first six months were crucial for the antibiotics and natural immunities the babies' would need to build up. After six months I could slowly wean them off of it and give them a bottle or start feeding them baby food, but still throw a little breast milk in there to slowly get them used to eating other foods.

One night, while May was preparing for a particularly fancy date with Drew, I helped her get ready. She was really excited because they had been dating for almost a month now and they were still going strong. She was wearing a pretty red dress with a white jacket, seeing as it was winter now.

"Are you sure about this Misty?" May asked me while she was waiting for Drew to come over.

"I'll be fine May, I promise. If something goes wrong, I'll call and let you know." I assured her. I was wearing maternity pajama pants with red hearts on them with a huge pink shirt. Even though I can't stand the color, it's all that came in maternity clothes.

"All right, if you're sure," she said. There was a knock on the door then, and May went to answer it. She walked back up the stairs with Drew, who was dressed up as well.

"You two sure are dressing fancy," I commented.

"Yeah, I'm taking May to this great place I heard about, and it's a requirement to dress fancy." Drew replied. "Anyway, how are you Misty?"

"I'm fine, getting a little nervous now though, four weeks to go," I said, biting my lip.

"You'll be fine Misty," said Drew, smiling confidently. "You'll have us and May's mom to help you if you need it."

I smiled back.

"Thanks Drew, I needed that."

-X-X-X-

When Drew and May left, I walked to the kitchen and made myself a small snack. It was a little after seven, so I turned on the news while I ate.

"Our top story tonight, gym battler Ash Ketchum has been made the newest member of the Kanto Elite Four. After battling and defeating all four members of the Elite Four which consists of Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance, who are all masters. He has been named the new champion and is well on his way to achieving his goal of becoming a master himself. With more on this story is Vanessa Walsh who is interviewing Mr. Ketchum as we speak. Vanessa?"

"Thanks Jim," she said, turning back to Ash. "Ash, you may be young but you've got potential. With more then twenty Pokémon to your name, you've done quite well for yourself. Care to tell the viewers at home what's next?"

My plate crashed against the floor, sending pieces of shattered glass everywhere. I wanted to look away but my eyes refused to listen to my brain.

"Well," Ash laughed. "Right now I just want to spend time with my Pokémon and my friends, especially the most important girl in my life."

"Oh, that sounds interesting, so tell us, who's this special girl?"

"Well her name is-"

I turned off the TV. I wasn't going to listen to him say Dawn's name. I refuse to let him break my heart again. I refuse to go back to that place.

Okay Misty, take a deep breath. Relax. Four weeks. Four weeks until you can see your babies' faces. Four weeks.

I knelt down and slowly picked up the pieces of the plate, mopping the mess from my dinner which now almost made me physically ill to think about. I looked at the pieces of the plate and they looked a lot like the pieces of my broken heart.

No. Don't think about that. I cleaned up my mess and went up to my room, falling on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

-X-X-X-

That was two weeks ago. I'm now in my thirty-fourth week of pregnancy and Ash is all over the news. He's now officially a member of the Kanto Elite Four, and I assume his relationship with Dawn is better then ever.

I think about him every day, every time I feel my babies' move. I wonder if he thinks about me too. If he still cares about me. I need to talk to someone, anyone. May can't help me, and I don't want to bother Caroline…there's only one thing for me to do.

-X-X-X-

I took a plane to Cerulean City. No, I didn't go back to the Gym. I haven't seen or talked to my sisters in almost nine months. But I can't think about that right now, I came here for a reason. May is going to kill me when she finds out that I left, but oh well.

Cerulean City National Cemetery. It's always cold here. It always has been. For as long as I can remember there's been an icy wind that always blows here. It doesn't help that it's early December. I went over to that one grave and felt the tears pricking behind my eyes.

_**ELEANORA ROSE SAMUELS**_

_**1970-1999**_

_**She will always be cherished and remembered. **_

I sat down in front of her grave and brushed the dirt away. It'd been almost twelve years since I had been here, but I felt like I didn't have a choice.

"Hey there Mom," I said slowly. "It's me, Misty. I know I haven't been here in a while, a-and I'm sorry, but I just needed to talk to someone. Someone who might understand. You see, when I was ten, I met this crazy boy named Ash Ketchum. I'd fished him from Sky River; you know that river you told me was great from catching Water Pokémon? Well I met him and he stole my bike, claiming to bring it back someday. He never got the chance because while he was trying to save his Pikachu, it electrocuted everything around it, including my poor bike. At first I was so mad I thought I was going to have a stroke. But then he was so concerned about Pikachu, and a little piece of my heart melted. So as soon as his Pikachu was better and he was traveling again, I followed him, claiming it was so he would repay me for my bike when I'd developed a small crush on him. The feelings only grew stronger as we traveled. At first it was rocky because we were almost always arguing, but somewhere along the way, I fell in love with that naïve little Pokémon Master wannabe. Then came the day when Daisy, Lily, and Violet forced me to stop traveling with Ash and come home to take care of the Gym. I didn't want to leave him or our friend Brock, but I didn't have a choice, because if the Gym was left unattended, it would be closed down, which I couldn't let happen. So, I went home. I became the Gym Leader after a slow beginning, and I learned to love it. I went to visit Ash a few times during his journeys but after the Sinnoh League was a particularly interesting visit. My feelings for him hadn't changed, and by the way he was acting, I felt like he had feelings for me too. We ended up making…well I don't want to call it a mistake because it wasn't. It felt right at the time. Anyway, we slept together and I got pregnant. I never wanted this to happen, I even considered abortion or adoption, but I couldn't bring myself to kill a baby that never had the chance to live, and I doubted whether I would be strong enough to give it up to someone else to raise. So I ran away to the Hoenn region. I lived with my friend May for a while and then we moved to an apartment together. She was the first person to know I was pregnant. I didn't tell Ash because I was too terrified of losing him. Then May's friend/rival/crush found out by accident, and they ended up getting together. I'm happy for them, really, I am, it's just…I don't know. I guess with only two weeks to go before the twins, yes, I'm having twins, are born it's all finally weighing on me. Making me realize the important things. I should come to visit you more often, and I should have told Ash the truth. But I just couldn't, because at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. But now…now…I'm not sure. He has a girlfriend now, and it seems like he's completely forgotten about me. That the hurts most; the idea that he doesn't care. I don't want to think that way about him, but I don't have a choice. He's making it hard for me to see the good guy I know he is, and I hate it. I also can't stand the fact that no matter how much I've tried, I can't. stop. loving. him. It drives me crazy. It really does. I just…I don't know what to do anymore."

"Misty?"

I raised my head and turned. May and Drew stood there, Caroline close behind. I had left a note for May, and I guess they flew over here on Flygon. "You're crying. Come on, let's go home." She walked toward me and helped me up. Drew's Flygon couldn't handle four people's weight, so Caroline was taking my plane ticket back.

While Drew told Flygon where to go, May yelled at me for leaving, but I tuned her out. Going to talk to my mom about everything made me feel better. I don't know why, but it did.

So what if you can't _break _a broken heart? You can mend it.

Well, I can try, can't I?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: So, with two weeks left to go on Misty's pregnancy, I have another poll for you guys!

Since she's having twins, a boy and a girl, I need a common vote for names.

Here's what I've thought of so far:

For the boy:

A) Jacob Ashton Waterflower (Jake)

B) Matthew James Waterflower (Matt)

For the girl:

A) Isabella Rose Waterflower (Bella)

B) Kimberly Rose Waterflower (Kim, Kimmy)

C) Alexandra Rose Waterflower (Alex, Lexi)

To give me any other suggestions or cast your vote:

Review!

~Charmed


	14. Now And Forever More Part 1

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Chapter 14: Now And Forever More Part 1

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**__**  
**__**Yes, you'll be in my heart**__**  
**__**From this day on**__**  
**__**Now and forever more**____****_

_**You'll be in my heart**__**  
**__**No matter what they say**__**  
**__**You'll be here in my heart, always**___

_You'll Be In My Heart, Phil Collins_

-X-X-X-X-

33 weeks. 9 months. My last doctor's appointment before the babies are born was today. She told me that I could be going in labor at any time now. To be honest I wasn't sure how to feel. Excited, scared, happy, nervous….they were all twisting and dancing around in my chest. I was standing at the window in the living room of our apartment, watching the snow drift gracefully on the ground. Drew had come over a few hours before to spend time with May, and now they were in the backyard, having a snowball fight. I waddled away from the window to make myself some hot chocolate. I don't know what made me want it, but I made it anyway.

Once it was made I put milk and ice in it so I wouldn't burn my tongue and went back over to the window. I took sips of the hot chocolate as I watched the snow continue its graceful dance down from the heavens.

My birthday was in five days, I would officially be seventeen years old. I really didn't feel like I would be turning seventeen. I felt like I was be turning seventy. With all that had happened in the past few months, I'd matured. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. I wasn't the same scared sixteen year old that had run away from home all those months ago. I was and am a mother of twins.

And I wouldn't change any of it; not one bit.

-X-X-X-X-

"Happy Birthday Misty!" May ran into my room five days later and jumped on my bed, waking me up. Very rudely, I might add.

I groaned and sat up, blinking slowly until she came into focus.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Almost ten. Figured I should get you up because we've got an awesome surprise for you downstairs! Come on!"

On her way out she stepped on Pichu's tail, which made him accidentally electrocute her and wake himself up.

"Pichu!" May said angrily. Pichu looked at her sleepily, and rolled over and went back to sleep. She groaned. I could barely contain my laughter at the hilarious scene before me. "Oh stop laughing and get your rear end downstairs."

"Fine fine," I muttered and stood up, wobbling a bit on unsteady feet from the weight of my pregnancy. The twins were might hard kickers, I'll tell you that much.

-X-X-

I went downstairs to find Drew and May, all crowded around a pyramid of wrapped birthday presents.

"You didn't." I said. May turned to me and grinned.

"I did. Mom and Drew helped, but I did most of it. I figured since you've had a rough time lately that you needed a happy day to balance it all out." She smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at each of them Drew had become almost like a brother to me, and May a sister. Though no one could or ever would replace my real mother, Caroline had become my adopted mother. They were everything to me.

Pichu ran down the steps and climbed onto my shoulder, fully awake now. I scratched him behind the ear and knelt down carefully to open my presents.

But as soon as I did that, I felt a strange wetness between my legs. Oh…my…

I think my water just broke.

I'm going into labor.

On my birthday.

Talk about timing.

"May…." I said, whimpering when the contractions began. "I-I think it's time."

"Time? Time for what…?" her eyes widened when she saw the look in my eye. "Drew, got and get Mom, it's time."

"It's time?" Drew's eyes widened and he glanced at me I nodded and held my stomach. He ran off to find Caroline, who was just in the kitchen. They both ran back in and saw me. Caroline knelt down beside me and hushed me.

"It's okay, come on Misty breathe," she told me. "In and out. That's it. That's a good girl. Come on, we have to get you to the hospital."

-X-X-X-

After helping me down the steps and out to the car, Caroline got into the driver's seat, Drew into the passenger's and May in the back with me.

We drove to the hospital and May and Caroline helped me get through the doors while the contractions became worse and worse by the minute.

"We need a doctor here!" Drew yelled, catching everyone's attention. I cried out in pain and they brought me over a wheelchair.

"What's her name?"

"Misty Waterflower. She just turned seventeen and is Cerulean City, Kanto. Pregnant with twins and currently in labor." May answered five questions in one.

"Open delivery room one and prep for epidural." one of the doctors ordered the nurses around, and I watched it all in a blurry haze. They rushed me into a clean and white room with all kinds of medical machines and other things. This was all going very fast; and it was getting painful.

"Your doctor has been called and she is on her way," they informed me later. I responded with a weak smile and they told me I was already five inches dilated and they were going to prepare for a delivery.

This is going to very, very painful, but in the end, it'll all be worth it. While I was waiting, I decided on name for my twins.

If there's a boy, Jacob Ashton Waterflower, for Ash. If there's a girl, Alexandra Rose Waterflower, Rose for both me and my mom.

Forget all those emotions from before. Now I just want to see their faces.

My name is Misty Rose Waterflower, and I'm about to give birth to twins at the age of seventeen. The twins' father is Ash Ketchum, and their godparents are May Maple and Drew Hayden.

Welcome to my new life.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: So, I hope you liked this very quickly written update. Misty's finally giving birth. Next chapter will be her birthing them and some other things. The final chapter, numero 16, will be a reflection chapter, with a little tidbit of the next installment of the In My Heart trilogy.

Seeing as it is chapter 14 and I may forget in two chapters, the next part of the series will be called:

In My Heart: Bound By Love

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Seeing as I can't write until you review, review your butts off and I might update by next week! Notice I said MIGHT!

~Charmed

P.S. I'm going away for the weekend and I won't be back until Sunday, so I won't be responding to reviews or PMs or anything like that until I get back to my computer.

Anyway, until then, write on!


	15. Now And Forever More Part 2

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Chapter 15: Now and Forever More Part 2

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always**_

_You'll Be In My Heart, Phil Collins_

-X-X-X-

"All right Misty, you're going to have to relax. You can do it. Just keep breathing," Caroline and May stayed in the hospital room with me, and the contractions were increasingly worse. I tried to breathe in and out, but with my contractions less then a minute apart, it was kind of hard.

"Okay she's almost fully dilated," said a nurse to my OBGYN. Dr. Moore smiled at me kindly.

"So, are you excited?" she asked me. I winced as another contraction took over.

"Excited….and nervous. If you had told me a year ago that I would be in this situation, I wouldn't have thought you were nuts. But now I just want to see them." Another contraction hit me, stronger then before. "Ah!" I screamed, holding my stomach.

"She's ready." said a nurse after looking in between my legs. "All right Misty, you have to push!"

I closed my eyes and gripped the side of the bed tightly, pushing with all of my might.

-X-X-X-

Two babies. Two beautiful babies. One boy and one girl. It took three hours to get them into this world, but at 9:23 PM on December 20th, I, Misty Rose Waterflower, gave birth to twins. Though the boy came out first, he was three minutes early, they were here. I was a mother. We have the same birthday. That'll be some party each year, at the way May, Drew and Caroline are going.

"Have you decided on names?" asked May. I nodded.

"Jacob Ashton for the boy," I said. "And Alexandra Rose for the girl. We can call them Jake and Alex."

"They're beautiful," said Caroline. The nurse came over and said to me,

"Your twins have been cleaned and they're at the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit."

"Why, is something wrong?" Panic gripped me.

"No, no, they're fine, it's just they were born three weeks early so we have to make sure they're all right." she reassured me.

I sighed in relief. Then another thought came to me.

"Can I see them?" I asked. The nurse smiled.

"I thought you would never ask. Follow me."

-X-X-X-

I followed her to the NICU and when she pointed out my babies, a small gasp escaped me.

They were perfect. Jake had Ash's black hair and even though there wasn't much, I had feeling it would stay that way. Alex had my hair, while their eyes were a little harder to distinguish, seeing as they were still newborns.

"I'll need you to fill out birth certificates for them and we've already taken their newborn hand and feet prints."

I smiled and nodded, even though this all felt surreal. Part of me kept thinking that this was all a dream and that I would wake up in Cerulean City and none of this would have ever happened. But if none of this ever happened, then why can't I stop smiling?

The birth certificates looked like this

**CERTIFICATION OF BIRTH**

**DATE OF BIRTH: DECEMBER TWENTIETH FILE NUMBER: 024789-357**

**REGION OF BIRTH: HOENN**

**SEX: MALE**

**NAME: JACOB ASHTON WATERFLOWER**

**FATHERS NAME: ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM **

**MOTHERS NAME: MISTY ROSE WATERFLOWER **

There was a stamp on the lower right side that had the city's and the region's seal. Alex's looked the same, only with her information. 

"Everything is set, and we'll need you to stay overnight for observation, and if all goes well, you can take your newborns with you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," I said, still smiling.

"You are quite welcome," the nurse smiled at me. "You may go sit in the nursery and get to know your twins if you like. I'd imagine they're okay to be visited by now."

"I don't know what else to say but thank you." I said, laughing. She laughed too.

"This is my job, it's what I do. Congratulations on your twins." she walked away and I looked over at the nursery. I looked at May and Caroline.

"Would you mind coming in with me?" I asked them.

"Not at all." said Caroline, smiling.

With them beside me, I bravely took the first few steps of parenthood.

I sat in between the two incubators and put my hands inside the holes on the side. They looked so small and fragile, but so peaceful. They were awake and looking around, and when I looked at each of them, they smiled.

"Hey there little man," I said to Jake. "And you little girl," I whispered to Alex. "You two mean the world to me now, and I promise I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you ever."

Then it hit me. That lullaby that my mom used to sing to me every night when I was little. Now I remembered why I loved the stars so much!

I softly began to sing.

_When daytime turns to night,__  
__When the moon shines bright,__  
__When you're tucked in tight,__  
__and everything is alright.___

_Slip softly to that place,__  
__Where secret thoughts run free,__  
__There come face to face__  
__With who you want to be, so___

_Swim across the ocean blue,__  
__Fly a rocket to the moon;__  
__You can change your life,__  
__Or you can change the world.___

_Take a chance, don't be afraid,__  
__Life is yours to live;__  
__Take a chance and then the best has yet to come___

_Make a wish, it's up to you.__  
__Find the strength inside,__  
__Then watch your dreams come true.__  
__You don't need a shooting star,__  
__the magic's right there in your heart;__  
__Close your eyes,__  
__Believe and make a wish..._

"That's the same lullaby I used to sing to May and Max!" said Caroline. I smiled.

"I guess your mom and my mom aren't, or weren't that different." I said. It made sense, I mean, I had warmed up to Caroline almost as soon as I had met her, and she had always reminded me of someone I knew.

"Misty, what was your mother's name?"

"Ellie Samuels. She and my father never married. Why?" She gasped.

"My maiden name, my name before I married May and Max's father….my name was Caroline Samuels."

My eyes widened.

"So wait….does that mean….?" I said slowly. Her eyes widened.

"I think we're related Misty. I think you're my sister's daughter, which means you and May are cousins, and that makes you my niece and Jake and Alex my great niece and nephew. Oh, this is…so…I don't even know how to describe it!"

Neither did I. I was just in shock. So…May and I are technically cousins? Which means May's godchildren are also her second cousins?

This is too much…..I think I'm going to faint now.

I did. My fingers slipped away from my babies' and I fell from the chair and everything went black.

-X-X-X-

"I think she's waking up…" I think I heard May's voice as I blearily opened my eyes. I realized I was in a hospital bed, and I looked around. May, Drew, Caroline, and some other doctors were around.

"May…? What happened?" I said. Then everything snapped into focus. "Where are Jake and Alex? And what happened?"

"Jake and Alex are in the nursery, it's okay," Caroline shushed me. The panic went away. "You fainted after hearing that we are related. The doctors think you were moving and doing too much so soon after childbirth, and that's what made you faint."

"Yes," coughed a tall man in a lab coat. "We have run some tests on your heart and brain to see if there's anything other then stress causing these fainting spells. You've had more then one, correct?"

"Y-yes," I said faintly, holding my head as the room began to spin again.

"And during each one, were they related to intense emotional stress?"

I flashed back to the picture of Dawn and Ash kissing, and then to finding out about Caroline being my aunt and May being my cousin.

"Yes." I answered, feeling more conscious now.

"Well then we can use those answers and your test results to tell you that there are no neurological or cardiovascular problems. Though if this happens again, we will have to take more tests. So tonight we suggest that you stay overnight with us for observation, which you had too anyway due to your recent childbirth, and you can go home by tomorrow afternoon."

"Will my babies be coming home with me?" I asked, looking at them hopefully. Leaving them here seemed unbearable to me.

"Yes." said Dr. Moore, walking in with two bundles in her arms. I instantly recognized the one on the right as Jake and the one on the left as Alex. They were awake now, and looking around. Alex spotted me first and she reached her pudgy, baby arm toward me, as though she knew automatically who I was. Jake saw this and reacted the same way. Dr. Moore smiled and walked over to me, gently giving me my babies. I nestled them in the crook of my two arms. I looked at the both of them fondly.

"You are my whole world, Jake and Alex. Don't you ever forget how much I love you." I said. I know I had only become a mother a few hours before, but it felt like I had been waiting my entire life for this moment, the moment when I would truly be a mother.

-X-X-X-

I made a promise to myself that night. I promised myself that no matter what happens next in the crazy adventure that my life has become that I would never lose sight of what and who really matter. Jake and Alex may have come into this world a little early, but that doesn't, by any stretch of the word, mean I'll love them any less then I would if the circumstances had been normal.

As for telling Ash, well, if I do ever see him in person again, then I probably will tell him that I have twins, not necessarily that they're his. I told myself months ago when I made the decision to both keep the babies and not tell Ash that I was doing what was right for all of us. Though Jake and Alex will most likely ask questions about their father when they get older, I think that's something I should worry about when they can actually talk. For now, I just want to live for today, because even if I die tomorrow, I know my life will have been fulfilled.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**READ THIS:**

A/N: So, this is the official ending to _In My Heart. _Don't be sad, because the sequel, _In My Heart: Bound By Love _will be published within the next couple of days. I can't tell you too much, but I will tell you that it will take place one year after the events of this story, and Ash will have a much bigger role, not just in Misty's thoughts and heart. *Pokeshippers squeal* *Charmed laughs and rolls eyes* Though don't be too happy, because as I've told people in many of my review replies, the road of true love never did run smooth, so you can expect a lot of twists, turns, and bumps along the way. I can't say it'll all work out in the end, because life isn't a fairytale. There isn't always a happily ever after. Even though this is a fanfiction, I'm trying to make it as realistic as I can. I've done and am going to continue to do plenty of research on the topic of babies and newborns so that I can make it as real as possible. So, all in all, I'd just like to say that even though one door closes, another one always opens, meaning that the trials and tribulations Misty has faced in this story is only the beginning. I have big plans for IMH: BBL, so expect the unexpected.

Also, special thanks too:

Forever New Yorker

animeloveramy

A La Dark Angel

pokemaster101

lovedizzy

IvyBean

Nevin Slate

FireheartE

Kaileychicago

….and all of my other wonderfully awesome reviewers. You all gave me such inspiration, and it's because of you that there's even going to be a sequel to this story! So, this is for you!

I hope you enjoyed reading and reviewing this story as much as I enjoyed writing and reading your reviews. I'll try and continue to do my best, and if updates are a little delayed, blame school. I have three Advanced Placement classes this year, so I have ungodly amounts of homework every night. The only reason I'm on now is because I'm kind of procrastinating on my AP English essay by updating….I know, I know, bad Charmed, go do your homework….

…..All right, all right, I'll do it. But not until after I continue to bore you with my author notey goodness! XD

But anyway, to end this ridiculously long A/N, I'll give ya another set of good news.

Chapter 16 will have a preview for _IMH: Bound By Love_! It'll be the last chapter, though chapter 15 was the end of the story. I know that's a bit confusing, but it'll make sense once I write up the rest of Bound By Love.

So, yeah. Send in one of your final reviews for this story, and I hope you'll all be as great in the sequel as you were in the original.

Until next time, write on!

~TheFifthCharmedOne


	16. Preview: If I Never Knew You

In My Heart

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the idea and the plot. If any music shows up along the way, I don't own that either.

Preview: If I Never Knew You

_**And I'm so grateful to you**__**  
**__**I'd have lived my whole life through**__**  
**__**Lost forever**__**  
**__**If I never knew you**__****_

_**If I never knew you**__**  
**__**I'd be safe but half as real**__**  
**__**Never knowing I could feel**__**  
**__**A love so strong and true**_

_If I Never Knew You, The Cheetah Girls; originally done in a duet by Jon Secada and Shanice Wilson_

**FAST A/N: **THIS CHAPTER IS **A PREVIEW** OF _IN MY HEART: BOUND BY LOVE, WHICH WILL BE PUBLISHED __**FULLY **__AT A LATER DATE!_

~Charmed

-X-X-X-

_One Year Later…_

"All right Lexi, time for bed," I picked up baby Alex from her and her brother's playpen, where she was fast asleep. Jake was still awake, but he was going to sleep soon, I could tell by the look in his eyes. It was late afternoon, around the time of the twins' usual nap. I was heading for the stairs to take them to their cribs, but the doorbell rang.

I wondered who it could be; Drew and Aunt Caroline both had keys, but it could be May because she might have left her key behind again. Drew's right she's as clueless as a newborn baby, and I knew about that. So, babies still in my arms, Alex asleep and Jake halfway there, I went to answer the door.

I was shocked at who was there.

"Hey Mist."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Ha ha, I'm so evil. You can guess who's at the door. Though most Pokéshippers know…..

I'll try to have Bound By Love up by Sunday, but it depends on how much homework my teachers give for the weekend.

But I will try, I promise!

~Charmed


End file.
